MarJanSki
by BlazeGriff1n
Summary: Mein Bruder schrieb diese Geschichte 2008 als er eine schwierige Zeit durchlebte und mit seinem Einverständnis veröffentliche ich sie jetzt nach 10 Jahren, damit jeder sie lesen kann. Ich denke das reicht als Beschreibung, die Geschichte wird für sich selbst sprechen.


Bis zum 18. Lebensjahr erlebt man so einiges. Schon als Kind wurde ich von meinen Eltern getrennt, weil ich eine Krankheit hatte, die sämtliche Experten in meinem Wohnort nicht zu behandeln wussten. Also musste ich weit weg, an den Ort wo ich Hilfe bekam, jedoch konnten mir meine Eltern nicht folgen. 4 lange Jahre waren es zuerst, die mich von ihnen getrennt hatten. Ich durfte sie zwischendurch immer sehen, aber der Abschied fiel immer so schwer als wäre es der Letzte.

Mir war der Grund meines Aufenthaltes fernab vom Elternhaus natürlich nicht bewusst. Aber in so einer Kindheit und eines etwas…überaktiven Kopfs versucht man trotzdem irgendwie doch Herr der Lage zu bleiben. Also tat mein Kopf etwas Wunderbares. Er erschuf mir einen Ort, an dem ich nicht mehr alleine war. Diverse Zeichentrickfiguren aus Film und Fernsehen konnte ich dank meiner kindlichen Fantasie so real machen, wie ich wollte. Natürlich war das alles nur in meinem Kopf. Die reale Welt außen herum ließ sich nicht so leicht ändern. Doch meine Fähigkeit sollte mich über diese einsame Zeit hinaus nie verlassen und ich war dankbar dafür, dass ich solange durchhalten konnte bis ich wieder mit meinen Eltern vereint war.

Nach außen war ich der wohlgeformte Junge zu dem ich in den letzten Jahren erzogen wurde. Doch ich habe innerlich geschrien…nach Anerkennung für den Schmerz und die Trauer die ich in Abwesenheit meiner Eltern als Kind durchstehen musste. Doch davon nahm niemand Notiz oder hatte sich sonderlich dafür interessiert. Stattdessen wurde ich weiter behandelt. Dieses Mal über einen kürzeren Zeitraum…jedoch wieder weg von meinen Eltern. Ich wusste nicht wo alles hinführen sollte, was war denn meine Aufgabe als Kind dabei?

Ich verlor mich wieder in eine meiner Fantasiewelten, um auch diese Zeit ohne Probleme hinter mich zu bringen. Doch als ich älter wurde merkte ich wie das Leben immer weiter an mir vorbeizog und ich fragte mich immer mehr, was denn der Sinn des Lebens wäre wenn ich nicht so leben kann wie ich möchte…bei meinen Eltern? Ohne sie an meiner Seite hoffte ich, dass mich zumindest der liebe Herrgott hörte…und ich wurde erhört. Der jahrelange Trennungsschmerz hatte nun ein plötzliches Ende gefunden, als meine Behandlung scheinbar nicht mehr länger vonnöten sei. Ich konnte endlich wieder zu meinen Eltern nach Hause.

Als ich wieder bei ihnen wohnte genoss ich die erste Zeit bei ihnen. Ich hatte in diesen Jahren so viel erlebt und wollte meine Eltern unbedingt daran teilhaben lassen. Gleichzeitig jedoch wollte ich mich nur noch ungern an diesen Lebensabschnitt ohne meine Eltern zurückerinnern, jetzt da ich sie wiederhatte.

Meine kindlichen Fantasien waren nicht mehr vonnöten da ich wieder zuhause bei meinen Eltern war. Doch ich merkte dass wir uns aufgrund der langen Trennungsphase…irgendwie fremd geworden sind. Ich war zwar wieder zuhause…doch irgendwie…fühlte es sich nicht mehr so an. Meine Eltern schienen dankbar und neugierig auf die Dinge die ich in den letzten Jahren während ihrer Abwesenheit erleben durfte, doch sie schienen diese Erinnerungen schnellstens zu verdrängen. Ich wusste zunächst nur nicht, ob sie damit bezwecken wollten nicht mehr meiner Kindheit nachzutrauern, die sie verpasst hatten…oder ob sie vielleicht einfach in meiner Abwesenheit zu müde geworden sind um mir wieder beizustehen, wie sie es noch damals taten.

Mit der Zeit merkte ich dass wir uns immer weiter voneinander entfernten. Ich suchte mehr Privatsphäre und meine Eltern taten das Gleiche. Die Kommunikation beschränkte sich immer mehr auf ein Minimum, selten wurde noch gemeinsam geredet oder gegessen. Die Arbeitszeiten meiner Eltern machten es schwer über die Tage etwas mit ihnen zu unternehmen. Und wenn ich abends mein Glück versuchte, als sie erschöpft nach Hause kamen…bekam ich ihre geteilte Aufmerksamkeit die vom Fernsehprogramm bestimmt wurde.

Als ich älter wurde drückten auch äußere Einflüsse auf meine Stimmung. Ich musste mich mehr Verantwortung stellen um im normalen Leben die ersten Schritte zu wagen. Ich war gespannt wie das normale Leben in der Gesellschaft wohl sein mag und versuchte mich bestens darauf vorzubereiten, denn seitdem ich wieder bei meinen Eltern lebte…hatte das Leben immer mehr an Glanz verloren, mit dem es mir damals in meine Kinderaugen strahlte.

Ich versuchte mich nun an das normale Leben anzupassen, wobei jeder Versuch zunächst scheiterte mir irgendetwas aufzubauen. Da ich keine Anhaltspunkte hatte wie ich vorzugehen hatte, versuchte ich auf mein Bauchgefühl zu hören. Ich schärfte alle meine Sinne um das Leben um mich herum zu verstehen und mich einzugliedern. Doch egal wo ich versuchte anzusetzen, überall bekam ich einen Riegel vor die Tür geschoben und meine Perspektiven reduzierten sich drastisch. Ich erkannte wie sich mein Anschauungsbild der Welt immer mehr veränderte bis zu einem Punkt wo es nur noch kalt und hart wirkte.

Ab diesem Punkt sah ich einen Fehler in meinem Vorgehen. Womöglich war es die falsche Denkweise auf Gefühle zu vertrauen, ich brauchte Fakten und logische Anhaltspunkte um mein weiteres Scheitern zu verhindern, Emotionen würden mich da nicht weiterbringen. Außerdem merkte ich wie sie an meiner Moral kratzten und mich langsam müde machten. Wenn ich so weitermachen würde wie bisher, würde ich in dieser neuen, kalten und harten Welt nicht mehr lange durchhalten. Und irgendwann…egal ob Tag oder Nacht…würde die Welt für mich nur noch dunkel und farblos erscheinen.

Mit der Zeit kamen immer mehr Verpflichtungen dazu, die ich aber außerhalb des normalen Lebens nie wirklich nachkommen musste. Meine Versuche eine Zukunft nach der Schule aufzubauen scheiterten…es folgten Arbeitslosigkeit, Perspektivlosigkeit, Geldsorgen…das volle Programm. Auch wenn ich mit den Geldsorgen nur indirekt betroffen war, da ich bei meinen Eltern wohnte, so stürzten mich viele dieser Punkte langsam in ein endloses Loch aus dem ich ohne Hilfe nicht mehr herauskommen sollte. Das Schlimme daran war, dass ich anfing immer weniger die Fehler an mir zu sehen… dafür aber immer mehr am Leben.

Der Alltag wurde mittlerweile nicht mehr von mir bestimmt: Die kalte Ignoranz der Welt brach meine Motivation jeden Tag aufs Neue. Ich blickte immer wieder auf meine bisherigen 17 Lebensjahre, die mir bis jetzt keine Perspektive ermöglichten, als wären sie wertlos. Scheinbar war es niemanden wichtig dass ich auf der Welt war. Meine Eltern versuchten mir zwar mit Rat und Tat zur Seite zu stehen, dennoch hatten sie wenig Erfolg etwas an meiner Lebenssituation zu ändern…genauso wie ich. Scheinbar waren sie noch nie in einer vergleichbaren Lage wie ich gewesen und so stand ich am Ende wieder…alleine da.

Ich wusste, dass ich nun nur noch auf einen vertrauen konnte. Jemand, der mich mein ganzes Leben lang bereits begleitet und mich nie im Stich gelassen hat: Mein messerscharfer Verstand. Aber der war vernebelt durch all die Emotionen die sich mit der Zeit angestaut hatten. Alle Niederschläge die ich zu ertragen hatte…und das Gefühl dem ganzen alleine ausgesetzt zu sein. Das musste aufhören, ich musste wieder anfangen klar zu denken. Ab jetzt würde ich mich nicht mehr von meinen Emotionen leiten lassen, sondern alles genauestens durchdenken.

Ich hoffte mit diesem Vorhaben Erfolg zu haben, jedoch bestätigte sich lediglich mein bisheriges Weltanschauungsbild immer aufs Neuste. Es änderte sich nichts für mich, jeder Tag war wie der andere. Ich überlegte mir immer mehr ob ich aufgrund meiner Vergangenheit im normalen Leben überhaupt einen Platz hatte. Traurig machte der Gedanke mich aber nicht, im Gegenteil. Ich fing an mich für etwas…Besonderes zu fühlen. Vielleicht gehörte ich gar nicht ins normale Leben, weil ich besser war wie der normale Rest.

Tatsächlich hatte ich in meiner Vergangenheit Begabungen und Talente aufgezeigt die mich gegenüber anderen hervorhob. Warum sollte es mich stören wenn die normalen Menschen nicht fähig waren das zu erkennen? Wenn sie meinen sie müssten sich über mich stellen, dann werden sie bei mir auf Granit beißen. Und so wurde ich…wie die Welt um mich herum…kalt und hart.

Dieses Spiel spielte ich einige Zeit ohne Aussicht auf Erfolg, bis es mir langsam langweilig wurde. Keiner schien mein Potenzial zu erkennen und was noch schlimmer war…keiner schien mich zu verstehen. Hatte ich jetzt nicht alles Erdenkliche getan um mich an das Leben anzupassen wie ich es kannte? Was sollte ich denn noch tun um endlich Frieden zu finden, damit dieses hässliche Spiel endlich ein Ende hatte?

Eines Abends lag ich mit offenen Augen im Bett. Ich hatte meinen 18. Geburtstag vor mir der am nächsten Tag stattfinden würde. Nun schien offiziell alles vorbei, was meine Kindheit betraf. Was würde jetzt kommen? Würde jetzt alles so weiter laufen wie bisher, ohne Aussicht auf Veränderung? An diesem Abend verlor ich mich in den Gedanken was ich bis jetzt in meinem Leben geschafft hatte. Viel hatte ich erlebt, aber es brachte mir…nichts. Ich hatte bisher keine Antwort auf meine Aufgabe im Leben gefunden. Und wenn sich daran weiterhin nichts ändern würde…hätte es dann überhaupt noch einen Sinn danach weiter zu suchen?

Ich überlegte mir, ob diese Frage nicht voreilig gestellt war. Schließlich würde ich erst morgen 18 Jahre alt werden. Und erst wenn der morgige Tag für mich keine Veränderungen bringen sollte, hätte ich die Gewissheit dass das Leben mir nichts mehr Interessantes zu bieten hätte, was mir eine Zukunft ermöglichen könnte. Und erst dann würde ich mir die Frage stellen was ich als Nächstes tun sollte.

Dann kam er…der 18. Geburtstag. Ich wurde endlich erwachsen…zumindest ist es das was man von mir erwartet hätte. Die Feier war großartig und ich konnte ohne Bedenken für einen Tag meinen Emotionen wieder freien Lauf lassen, ohne die Befürchtung zu haben verletzt zu werden. Der Geburtstag lief genauso ab, wie ich alles geplant hatte. Auf meinen scharfen Verstand konnte ich mich immer verlassen. Bei meinem Geburtstag lernte ich ein paar neue Gesichter kennen, die verwandte Familie eines Bekannten von mir. Die Eltern kamen mit vier Kindern im unterschiedlichsten Alter. Auf mich wirkten sie wie die glücklichste Familie der Welt. Es wäre gelogen wenn ich in diesem Moment nicht ein bisschen eifersüchtig auf die Eltern gewesen wäre. Die Art wie sich um ihre Kinder kümmerten war eine wie es meine Eltern nicht mehr taten. Aber konnte ich überhaupt noch die Liebe und Zuneigung erwarten die ich noch aus Kindheitszeiten von meinen Eltern bekam?

Als ich auf meiner Geburtstagsparty mit meinen Freunden zusammen war merkte ich nämlich, wie viel eigentlich noch von meiner Kindheit in mir selbst übrig war, sodass ich eigentlich noch nicht bereit war erwachsen zu werden…noch nicht. Klar, zwei der Kinder der Familie waren viel jünger wie ich, heißt das aber gleich automatisch dass ich ab jetzt auf mich selbst gestellt war?

Ich genoss jede Sekunde dieses Tages und wollte, dass er niemals enden würde. Als es dann Abend wurde und ich mich langsam wieder in meinem gefürchteten Alltag wiedersah hoffte ich darauf, dass mir meine Eltern neue Möglichkeiten präsentieren würden, die ich auf dem neuen Lebensabschnitt ausprobieren könnte. Möglichkeiten, die mir aufgrund meines Alters vor einem Tag noch verwehrt geblieben sind. Doch es kamen nicht die Antworten die ich erwartet hatte. Stattdessen allgemeine Ratschläge und Hinweise…für ein späteres Zuhause, für ein eigenes Haustier, für ein eigenes Auto. Aber soweit war ich noch nicht, ich wollte eine Lösung für mein jetziges Problem haben. Dabei sah ich sie wieder…diese Ratlosigkeit meiner Eltern…im Blick auf meine aktuelle Situation. Ihre Ratschläge und Hinweise waren gut gemeint, aber mein Verstand verlangte nach Fakten und Umsetzungsmöglichkeiten. Doch die konnten sie mir nicht bieten…nicht mal jetzt.

Das war's also. 18 Jahre hatte ich darauf gewartet erwachsen zu sein und das Leben in vollen Zügen zu genießen. Nun lag ich hier im Bett mit dem Blick an die Decke gerichtet und musste mir leider eingestehen, dass meine Warterei umsonst war. All die Jahre in denen ich mich als Kind selbst in den Schlaf geweint habe um in meine Fantasiewelt zu verschwinden...für nichts? Alles was ich erlebt habe sollte mir jetzt doch keine Zukunft bringen? Die Fragen konnte ich nicht so stehen lassen, ich musste eine logische Erklärung dafür finden. Ich hinterfragte mein komplettes Leben, bis ich zu einer enttäuschenden Bilanz kam. Wenn es mich nie gegeben hätte, hätte sich auf der Welt auch nicht viel getan. Sie hätte sich trotzdem gedreht…und würde sich auch weiter drehen, selbst wenn ich nicht mehr da sein würde. Dieser Gedanke machte mich sehr traurig.

Doch da endeten meine Gedanken nicht. Wenn ich nicht in dieses Leben gehörte, wo sollte ich sonst hin? Gab es irgendeinen Ort wo ich hingehörte, wo ich mich vielleicht zuhause fühlen würde? Es gab nichts mehr was ich an diesem Leben noch ausprobieren wollen würde…und alles andere schien mir versperrt. Vielleicht war es gar nicht das Leben nachdem ich suchte…vielleicht war es das Leben…nach dem Tod? Ich versuchte mich auf die Fragen zu konzentrieren, obwohl sich doch einige Nackenhaare bei mir aufstellten als die Frage durch meinen Kopf ging.

Aber so abwegig war der Gedanke gar nicht. Wenn ich hier nicht glücklich werden konnte, was blieb mir noch für eine Wahl? Sollte ich mich ernsthaft durch dieses Leben durchquälen um irgendwann dort zu landen wo ich…schon morgen sein könnte? Warum lang und schmerzhaft wenn es auch kurz und schmerzlos geht? Trotz der Wortspiele wusste ich, wovon ich in diesem Moment sprach…aber für mich klang es eher nach einer Abkürzung…zu meinem Frieden…endlich ein Ort wo ich gerne sein möchte. Mit diesem Gedanken schlief ich beruhigt ein, ohne zu wissen wie sehr ich am nächsten Tag noch an diesem Vorhaben festhalten würde.

Ich fing an zu träumen. Ich träumte von meiner Geburtstagsparty. Alle waren fröhlich und gut gelaunt. Es waren anscheinend nur unverarbeitete Erinnerungen, die vor ein paar Stunden erst passiert waren. Doch da war etwas anderes. Ein Schatten legte sich über den Grillplatz, wo wir meine Party feierten. Ich blickte in den Himmel und erschrak. Da bildete sich ein großes schwarzes Loch im Himmel, was sich langsam auf den Horizont erstreckte. Es tauchte den ganzen Himmel in ein dunkles Schwarz. War ich dabei zu sterben? Würde ich jetzt nie wieder aufwachen? Ich hielt mir meine Augen zu und wollte nicht sehen was als nächstes kommen würde.

Dann hörte ich neben mir ein Motorgeräusch. Es war das Geräusch eines aufheulenden V8-Motors und ich konnte schon erahnen, welches Auto es war. Es war ein hellblauer 1967er Ford Mustang Fastback, mein Traumauto. Die Fahrertür stand offen und ich sprang zum Wagen hin, denn ich wollte unbedingt von dieser Finsternis weg. Ich konnte mich nicht auf den Anblick des Autos konzentrieren, zu groß war meine Furcht vor der Leere im Himmel. Ich stieg ein und fuhr los so schnell ich konnte. Der Motor heulte auf und ich sah mich die große berühmte Paradestraße aus meiner Stadt hinunterfahren. Doch die Umgebung veränderte sich. Es wurde immer karger und sandiger. Es kam mir vor als würde ich durch eine Wüste fahren. Hier musste meine Fantasie anscheinend ein Ende gefunden haben und mein Kopf fehlten Möglichkeiten noch mehr Bilder zu erzeugen. Ich merkte wie außenherum um mich die Dunkelheit nach mir griff. Da sah ich vor mir die Kulisse eines leuchtenden Gebäudes. Anscheinend erinnerte sich mein Gehirn jetzt daran, dass ich mal das Spiel „Alan Wake" gespielt hatte und das Bright Diner ein sicherer Hafen vor drohender Dunkelheit war. Doch der Schriftzug war anders: Es hieß Brandon's Diner, doch um den Namen machte ich mir in diesem Moment keinen Gedanken. Ich parkte mit dem Auto vor der Eingangstür und rannte so schnell ich konnte in das Gebäude hinein. Dieser Traum wurde immer mehr zur Albtraum.

Als ich vor mich schaute, sah ich jemanden an der Bar sitzen. Ich erkannte aber nur die Silhouetten des Wesens, das ganz ruhig an der Bar saß und mit seinen Schlüsseln herumspielte. Das Wesen trug eine lockere schwarze Schiebermütze mit dem Schirm nach hinten auf dem Kopf. Es drehte sich zur Seite und ich konnte die Umrisse erkennen. Es war ein Charakter der mir seltsam bekannt vorkam.

„Nun? Was tun, wenn alles hilflos aussieht? Wenn ich du wäre, würde ich nie aufgeben." lachte er.

„Brandon? Brandon DeOtter?" fragte ich vorsichtig.

„Nun, brauchst du Hilfe?" sagte er und stieg aus dem dunklen Schatten über der Bar heraus.

Ich stand nur mit offenem Mund da und wusste zunächst nicht was ich sagen sollte. Er wäre der Letzte den ich erwartet hätte hier zu treffen.

„Arianna, Schatz! Ich bin kurz weg um jemanden…wieder auf den richtigen Weg helfen."

„Warte, woher willst du wissen was der richtige Weg für mich ist? Wo bin ich hier? Und warum sollte ich Hilfe von dir wollen?"

„Hör' zu. Ich weiß, dass du mich nicht leiden kannst, aber dafür ist jemand anderes verantwortlich. Das hier ist die Traumwelt…besser gesagt…deine Traumwelt."

„Nun…wenn das meine Traumwelt ist, was hast du dann hier zu suchen?"

„Ich weiß es nicht, doch wenn du es wünschst werde ich verschwinden. Nur zunächst…lass' mich dir helfen."

Ich konnte zunächst nicht verstehen was er mir sagen wollte. Doch bevor ich was sagen konnte schaute er mir tief in die Augen.

„Ich kenne dich. Du bist ein Wanderer, der bisher immer weiter gelaufen ist ohne lange zurück zu blicken. All' die Jahre hast du schon viele Orte in deiner Traumwelt besucht, doch du bist nie lange dort geblieben. Doch in der Realität verfolgt dich deine Vergangenheit bis heute und das…hat dich mit der Zeit müde gemacht. Lass mich dir einen Ort zeigen wo du wieder zur Ruhe kommen kannst. Lass' mich dir deine neue Traumwelt zeigen, dein Paradies."

Brandon war ein OC aus der Fangruppe um die Serie „Die Pinguine aus Madagascar", wovon ich scheinbar gerade träumte. Ich erinnerte mich wieder an meine Kindheit. Diese Art des Selbstschutzes, dass ich in der Umgebung der Serie träumte die ich zurzeit intensiv verfolgte, hatte mir schon oft durch verschiedene Lebensabschnitte geholfen. Seitdem ich ein Kind war habe ich mir immer im Kopf eine Traumwelt aufgebaut in der ich glücklich sein konnte wenn ich nicht mehr mit meinem Leben klargekommen bin. Scheinbar war jetzt wieder der Moment gekommen, dabei fand ich es zunächst etwas kindisch jetzt als Erwachsener wieder das Gleiche zu tun. Doch hier ging es scheinbar nicht um eine weitere Traumwelt, sondern etwas Besonderem. Brandon sprach von meinem Paradies. Sollte das also der Ort sein der mich morgen nach meiner Tat erwarten würde? Sollte es so sein, so wollte ich auch unbedingt wissen was mich nach dem Tod erwarten würde. Ein Ort wo ich wieder zur Ruhe kommen könnte, das klang himmlisch.

Ich folgte Brandon also nach draußen und hatte zunächst Angst, dass die Dunkelheit uns sofort verschlingen würde die mir bisher gefolgt war. Doch draußen war überraschenderweise nichts außer Wüste zu sehen…und die Straße auf der ich angekommen war. Sie verlief am Diner weiter bis an den Horizont an dem sich Canyons abzeichnete. Ich stieg sofort wieder in mein Auto und sah mich nach Brandon um. Da hörte ich hinter mir den Klang eines weiteren Muscle Cars. Ich sah zur Seite und sah einen schwarzen 2005er Mustang GT, in dem Brandon lässig mit einer Hand am Steuer saß. In seiner Pfote hielt er ein Funkgerät. Ich fand es irgendwie seltsam dass ein fiktiver Otter Auto fahren konnte, aber was soll ich sagen. Ich hatte scheinbar immer noch eine ausgeprägte Fantasie.

„Versuche dranzubleiben." hörte ich ihn durch mein Autoradio sprechen.

Ich wusste nicht mal dass mein Auto ein Funkgerät eingebaut hatte. Scheinbar wusste er doch viel mehr über meine Traumwelt als ich selber in diesem Moment. Ich nickte und wusste was als nächstes kam, er schien es genauso zu wissen. Wir ließen die Motoren heulen und rasten mit quietschenden Reifen los. Mir schoss das Adrenalin in den Kopf und ich konnte die Vibrationen im Lenkrad spüren, den Asphalt unter den Reifen und die Sonne, die über die Canyons auf mich schien. Ich konnte sehen wie die durchbrochene Mittellinie der Straße zu einer langen Linie zusammenschmolz. Ich wusste in diesem Moment nicht, ob Brandon ein Rennen mit mir fuhr oder nur mit mir spielte. Ich sah ihn weiterhin lässig hinter dem Steuer sitzen und er machte keine Bemühungen mich zu überholen. Ganz im Gegenteil, er schien zu versuchen genau meine Geschwindigkeit zu halten. Ich wusste nicht wie ich es sagen sollte, aber irgendwie wurde er mir jetzt…sympathischer.

Es dauerte nicht lange und nachdem die Sonne untergangen war passierten wir die Straße über den Canyon, der bei genauerer Betrachtung sogar Schneekuppen trug. Überraschenderweise befand sich dahinter keine Wüste mehr. Ich hatte es vermutet seit dem Zeitpunkt als ich Brandon gesehen hatte. Nun gab es keine Zweifel mehr dran was ich da sah. Erstaunt blickte ich auf eine riesige Stadt, die hell erleuchtet strahlte und ich wusste…es war New York City.

Als wir oben auf dem Canyon angekommen waren, bremste Brandon ab und fuhr an die Seite, wovon man einen schönen Blick auf die Stadt hatte. Ich stieg aus um zu hören was er mir zu sagen hatte.

„So, hier ist für mich Endstation. Jetzt da du da bist, gibt es hier nichts mehr für mich zu tun."

Ich sah ihn etwas skeptisch an, denn ich wusste nicht warum er jetzt gehen musste wo ich langsam anfing ihn zu mögen.

„Ich weiß was mein Erschaffer aus mir gemacht hat und welche Fehler ich gemacht habe, doch seitdem bin ich dabei diese Fehler wieder gut zu machen…"

Dann stieg er wieder in den Mustang und sah mich ein letztes Mal an.

„Ich kann nur warten und hoffen, dass ich eine zweite Chance bekomme."

„Danke dir." sagte ich leise zu ihm.

„Nein, ich danke dir. Alles Gute zum Geburtstag."

Das war das letzte was Brandon zu mir sagte, als er wieder den Canyon hinunterfuhr. Doch ich sah ihn nicht mehr auf der Straße ankommen. Auch das Diner war verschwunden, was ich vor ein paar Momenten noch von weitem gesehen hatte. Er hatte mir geholfen mein Paradies zu finden, doch er wusste genauso wie ich dass er nicht zu den Sachen gehörte die ich in meiner Traumwelt haben wollen würde. Im Gegenteil: Für mich war er immer noch der OC eines Typen, der es scheinbar toll fand wenn Marlene mit ihrem Bruder herummachte. Doch ab diesem Moment fing ich bereits an anders über ihn zu denken…

Ich verschwendete keine Zeit mehr und setzte mich wieder in meinen hellblauen Mustang um mich auf den Weg in die Stadt zu machen. Die Straßen waren alle leer, doch die Häuser waren alle hell erleuchtet. Ich fuhr langsam Richtung Lower Manhattan herunter und konnte nicht glauben was ich sah. Zwei mächtige Gebäude ragten hoch in die Höhe, die in meiner Welt lange nicht mehr existierten. Die Twin Towers. Von der Ferne konnte ich sie aufgrund des Lichtermeers in der Nacht nicht klar erkennen, doch jetzt sah ich sie direkt vor mir. Ich stoppte den Wagen und stieg aus. Ich lief die Treppe hoch zum Springbrunnen der wie die Türme hell erleuchtet war. Es war seltsam still, ich hörte lediglich nur das Plätschern des Wassers. Es war keine Menschenseele hier, und dennoch brannte in allen Stockwerken das Licht. Ich entschloss mich, mir einen Eindruck von der Stadt zu machen…von ganz oben.

Ich lief über den Springbrunnenplatz auf die großen Glasfassaden zu. Noch nie war ich wirklich in New York gewesen und dennoch konnte ich alles ganz genau erkennen. Ich sah meine eigene Reflektion und bemerkte, dass ich mein Lieblingsoutfit trug. Ein T-Shirt, ein Hemd und eine Lederjacke. Meine Haare waren hochgekämmt und meine Sonnenbrille hing an meiner Brusttasche. Ich war zwar nie besonders fotogen, doch ich könnte meinen ich wäre gerade auf dem Weg zu einem Rockkonzert. Doch das war einfach mein Kleidungsstil, einfach und lässig.

Ich ging durch eine Drehtür hinein zu den Aufzügen, die von marmorierten Wänden umzogen waren. Es sah alles richtig edel aus. Ich stieg in einen der Aufzüge und bemerkte, dass der Aufzug bis zum 107. Stockwerk durchfuhr. In der Realität hatte das Gebäude nur einen Aufzug der bis ganz nach oben fährt aber der war wo anders, doch meine Traumwelt schien sich nur an bestimmten Dingen aus der realen Welt zu orientieren. Als ich oben ankam, konnte ich schon durch die schmalen Außenfenster einen Blick auf die Stadt werfen, doch wollte unbedingt noch mehr sehen. Ich ging den Rest bis zum Observationsdeck hoch um einen Blick auf die Stadt zu werfen. Als ich oben war konnte ich nur noch vor Erstaunen stehen bleiben. Der Wind streichelte mir sanft über das Gesicht und durch die Lederjacke. Es war äußerst angenehm und auch wenn die Besucherplattform nur spärlich beleuchtet war, konnte ich herumgehen und einen Blick auf die Stadt werfen.

Das war es also, mein Paradies. Die ganze Stadt strahlte hell und erleuchtete den Nachthimmel, sodass die Stadt noch von weitem sehr gut zu sehen war. Doch auch von oben kam es mir seltsam vor, dass ich niemanden auf den Straßen sah. Eigentlich sollte das die Stadt sein die niemals schläft und der einzige der hier wirklich schlief war ich. Wo waren also die ganzen Leute?

Mein Blick fiel auf ein Feuerwerk was ich über dem Central Park sah. Ich konnte von der Besucherplattform aus sehen, dass das Feuerwerk vom Central Park Zoo kam. Das war bestimmt das Ziel meiner Reise, dort musste ich hin. Ich war zu gespannt darauf was mich dort erwarten würde. So ging ich wieder zurück zum Aufzug und fuhr hinunter zu meinem Mustang. Als ich wieder im Auto saß, drehte ich mich mit einer 180 Wende auf der Stelle und raste los. Wenn ich doch nur so in der Realität Auto fahren könnte…die Ampeln schienen für mich zumindest alle auf Grün zu stehen und solange keine Polizei mich anhalten sollte, war das Tempo auch egal. Doch ich fuhr nicht allzu schnell um den Anblick der gigantischen Wolkenkratzer um mich herum zu genießen, bis ich schließlich am Central Park Zoo ankam. Dort war alles großräumig abgesperrt und ich konnte nicht bis zum Haupteingang des Zoos vorfahren. Ich konnte allerdings hören, dass sich eine große Menschenmenge vor mir im gesamten Central Park versammelt hatte. An den Seiten des Parks sah ich meterhohe Lautsprecher stehen die an den umliegenden Gebäuden angebracht waren.

Ich fuhr hinter den Zoo an die Mauer und musste feststellen, dass sie deutlich größer waren als ich zunächst dachte. Ich ließ meinen Blick umherschweifen und sah einen Baum, dessen Ast direkt in den Zoo führte. Ich kletterte hinauf und versuchte über den Ast in den Zoo zu gelangen. Unglücklicherweise brach der Ast ab als ich gerade über den Zaun war und ich plumste in ein Gehege hinein. Sofort bemerkte ich, dass mir jemand aufhalf und eine weibliche Stimme hallte durch meinen Kopf. Ich konnte nur winzige Details erkennen bevor das zunächst unscharfe Bild sich zu einem klaren Anblick formte. Ich erkannte auf Anhieb alle Personen um mich herum. Skipper, Private, Rico, Kowalski und Marlene, die mir aufhalf. Sie alle standen um mich herum und schauten mich begeistert an, ich wusste nur nicht wieso. Logisch, dies war ein Traum. Aber wieso war hier alles so festlich geschmückt? Noch bevor ich mich auf Marlene und die Pinguine konzentrieren konnte wandte sich mein Blick auf eine riesige Bühne, die direkt vor mir stand und den halben Zoo abdeckte.

„Hey, langsam! Du kannst es wohl kaum erwarten den Leuten einzuheizen, nicht wahr?" sagte Marlene zu mir mit einem Grinsen.

Ich wusste nicht wie mir geschah. Was war hier plötzlich los? Ich befand mich zwar im Central Park Zoo in New York so wie ich ihn aus der Serie kannte, aber was war hier los?

„Äh, verzeiht' die Frage, aber was wird hier gefeiert?" fragte ich in die Runde.

„Was denn wohl? Dein Geburtstag, du Dussel!" antwortete Skipper.

Ich fühlte mich geschmeichelt, dass ich nun meinen Geburtstag in meiner Lieblingsserie feiern durfte, zumindest in meinem Traum. Ich bemerkte, dass ich scheinbar die gleiche Größe wie Kowalski hatte und Marlene etwas kleiner wie ich war, dennoch war die Umgebung nicht zu groß, bis auf die mächtige Bühne die in sämtlichen Farben strahlte.

Ich verlor keine Zeit und rannte zur Bühne. Ich wollte eine Party und die würde ich auch bekommen, genauso wie ich es von den Konzerten in der Realität kannte. Ich ging an mein Keyboard was praktischerweise bereits auf der Bühne aufgestellt wurde. Als ich hinuntersah, blickte ich auf eine riesige Menschenmasse die den ganzen Zoo ausfüllte, doch da hörte die Masse nicht auf. Scheinbar war der ganze Central Park voller Menschen und auch wenn man sie nicht alle durch die Baumkronen sehen konnte, so konnte man sie zumindest hören. Und sie würden uns auch hören.

Marlene bemannte die E Gitarre, Kowalski den Bass, Rico setzte sich an das Schlagzeug und Skipper war mit Private für die Percussion zuständig, aber im Prinzip war es nur ein Tamburin. Ich wusste zwar nicht woher Marlene gelernt hatte E-Gitarre zu spielen, aber als sie dann anfing das Solo zu meinen Lieblingssong zu spielen verlor ich jeden Gedanken daran was mit diesem Traum nicht richtig sein kann und gab mich der Musik hin. Auf ihr Zeichen setzte ich ein und gab dem Publikum eine Show die ich selbst noch nie zuvor erlebt hatte. ich genoss diesen Moment in vollen Zügen. Was Besseres hätte mir zu meinem Geburtstag nicht passieren können. Das war der wundervollste Traum den ich bis jetzt hatte. Es fühlte sich nur alles so real an, als könnte ich bewusst in das Geschehen eingreifen. Ich spürte die Wärme der Scheinwerfer auf meiner Haut und das Adrenalin das durch meine Adern schoss. Von hinten bekam ich die Musik mit voller Kraft zu spüren und von vorne jubelten uns Tausende von Menschen zu was sich zu einem wundervollen Gesamtbild entwickelte. Das war das tollste Geburtstagsgeschenk was ich mir hätte vorstellen können. Und es war im Kreis meiner besten Freunde die ich dann wiedersehen würde, sobald ich mit meinem Leben abgeschlossen habe.

Ich wurde von meinen Wecker aus meinen Schlaf gerissen. Der Traum war vorbei. ich war wieder in der Realität, doch ich wollte nicht aufstehen, ich wollte wieder zurück…zurück in meinem Traum, doch der Alltag klammerte sich wieder an mich. Das konnte ich spüren. Ich stand auf, duschte mich, aß wie jeden Tag mit meinen Eltern Frühstück und verabschiedete sie als sie zu ihrer Arbeit aufbrachen. Ich hatte noch keinen Job und so wie meine Chancen standen würde es auch auf längere Zeit sich daran nichts ändern. Aber jetzt würde ich sowieso keinen mehr brauchen, ich war fertig damit. Um ehrlich zu sein, nun hatte ich mein Leben endgültig satt, da ich nun gesehen hatte, was ich für ein Leben nach dem Tod bekommen könnte.

Ich erinnerte mich an die Zeit zurück als ich als Kind immer in die Fantasiewelten eingetaucht bin. Aber sogar als Kind schon ist mir natürlich bewusst geworden, dass sich das reale Leben davon nicht ändern lässt, jedoch war es dieses Mal ein anderes Gefühl, als ich in meiner Fantasiewelt war. Alles wirkte so lebendig und echt, ich konnte die Umgebung riechen und fühlen, ich konnte die Wärme der Scheinwerfer auf meiner Haut spüren und die Musik in meinen Ohren dröhnen hören. Das war kein Traum, das war ein Zeichen. Ich hatte mir am vorherigen Abend überlegt wie der Ort nach meinem Tod aussehen würde…und das war die Antwort. Und ich muss sagen, ich fühlte mich das erste Mal…endlich zuhause. Da gehörte ich hin, nicht in dieses trostlose Irgendwas was sich Leben nannte, nein. Hier hatte ich keinen Platz, doch dort wartete eine ganze Welt auf mich. Doch solange ich immer noch hier durch das Leben schlendern würde, würde auch die Traumwelt solange fiktiv bleiben. Es gab nur eine Möglichkeit wie ich an den Ort gelangen konnte der bisher nur in meinem Traum existierte. Einen weiteren Tag auf dieser Erde würde ich nicht noch mal mit Nichtstun verschwenden. Ich wusste genau was ich zu tun hatte.

Ich fuhr mit der Bahn ein paar Stationen Richtung Innenstadt und hatte mir in Sekundenschnelle alles genau überlegt, jeden einzelnen Schritt durchdacht. Die Trauer meiner Eltern würde verfliegen und ansonsten hatte ich niemanden der um mich trauern würde. Ich habe bis jetzt im Leben nicht viel geschafft, und konnte deshalb auch nicht viel verlieren. Ich würde für einige nur ein Eintrag in der Bundesagentur für Arbeit bleiben. Und das Leben selbst…ganz ehrlich… wenn ich jetzt schon vor einer verschlossenen Wand stand, was hatte es mir noch groß zu bieten?

Ich wusste genau was ich tat und alles lief wie ein schneller reibungsloser Film ab. Ich kam an der Haltestelle an wo es geschehen sollte. Ich wusste zwar nicht mal wieso ich mir genau diesen Bahnhof ausgesucht hatte, aber ich hatte keinen besonderen Grund. Ich wollte nur noch weg von hier, weg von all dem. Ein kleiner Schauer überkam mich dennoch als ich den Namen dieser Station wahrscheinlich zum letzten Mal hörte, mir aber bewusst war dass er mit Sicherheit in den nächsten Wochen in der einen oder anderen Zeitung, im Fernsehen oder Radio aufgrund meiner Tat an Bedeutung gewinnen würde. Ich hörte schon die Leute sprechen: Wieder so ein Arbeitsloser der es nicht geschafft hat Verantwortung für sein Leben zu übernehmen und es in den Griff zu kriegen. Ich kann sehr wohl Verantwortung für mein Leben übernehmen und es versuchen für mich in den Griff zu kriegen...indem ich mich von jedem Leid befreie was mein Leben zur Hölle macht. Und genau das hatte ich jetzt vor.

Ich stand am Bahnsteig, an dem ich gerade den Zug verlassen hatte. Der nächste würde in ein paar Minuten eintreffen. Dann wäre ich soweit und wenn ich es richtig mache kann in mein Paradies ohne großen Schmerz und Leid eintreten. Wie sehr sehnte ich mich danach. All die Anerkennung die mir in meinem Traum zuteilwurde. Von all den Menschen die mir zu jubelten, von den Charakteren aus meiner Lieblingsserie… von Marlene. Ich konnte nicht aufhören an sie zu denken. Sie hatte mich so freundlich empfangen und wirkte so offen. Ich hatte sie zwar nur für ein paar Momente kennengelernt doch ich wünsche ich hätte länger Zeit mit ihr verbringen können. Ich war mir sicher dass sie mir aus dieser Situation heraus helfen könnte wenn sie real wäre.

Ich habe bis jetzt nie viel mit Frauen zu tun gehabt. Ich konnte keine für mich gewinnen und hatte auch nichts was ich ihnen bieten könnte. Doch im Traum war das egal. Marlene schien sich nicht dafür zu interessieren was ich in der Realität für ein Mensch war. Sie gab mir das Gefühl wichtig zu sein und akzeptierte mich so wie ich war…und genau das fing ich an, an ihr zu lieben. Ich hoffte, dass ich sie in meinem Paradies wiedersehen würde und ich endlich das Leben genießen konnte wie ich mir wünschte. Ich wollte an diesem Gedanken bis zuletzt festhalten und wünschte mir in diesem Moment noch einmal ihre Stimme zu hören. Als ich dann den Zug ankommen sah wurde es still um mich. Die Vögel verstummten genauso wie die Menschen die auf den Zug warteten. Jetzt war es soweit. Ich fühlte mich…kalt.

„Bitte tue das nicht…" hörte ich eine Stimme in meinem Kopf sagen.

Was war das? Ich dachte ich hätte meinen Frieden geschlossen.

Diese Stimme…

ich erkannte sie sofort. Ich schüttelte mich kurz und versuchte mich auf meine Tat zu konzentrieren.

„Ich bitte dich, tue das nicht." flehte die Stimme wieder.

Ich hörte sie in meinem Kopf sprechen. Es war Marlene. Ich überdachte augenblicklich mein Vorhaben und wich einen Schritt zurück, gerade als der Zugführer das Signalhorn betätigte um mich zu warnen von der Bahnsteigkante zurückzutreten. Ich konnte gerade noch das Gleichgewicht halten um nicht nach vorne in das Gleisbett zu fallen. Durch meine schnelle Reaktion fiel niemanden der wartenden Fahrgäste auf was ich beinahe getan hätte. Ich stand einfach nur regungslos da. Was war denn bloß los mit mir? War mein Verstand am Ende ausgestiegen und hörte ich jetzt fiktive Wesen sprechen?

Daran gab es keinen Zweifel. Ich muss jetzt wohl völlig verrückt geworden sein. Vielleicht war es auch nur ein verzweifelter Versuch meines Körpers und meines Gehirns mich an meinem Vorhaben zu hindern. Gut, es war ihm zunächst gelungen. Komplett verwirrt setzte ich mich in den Zug gegenüber und fuhr wieder nach Hause. Dort angekommen setzte ich mich an meinen Schreibtisch und versuchte meine Gedanken zu sammeln. Anscheinend war ich momentan nicht in der Verfassung es wirklich durchziehen zu können, aber so schnell würde ich nicht aufgeben. Ich würde es heute Abend nochmal probieren auf die andere Seite zu kommen. Aber nicht in der Öffentlichkeit, sondern zu Hause.

Der Tag neigte sich seinem Ende als meine Eltern wieder von der Arbeit nach Hause kamen und sich wie jeden Abend vor den Fernseher setzten. Ich bereitete alles für mein Vorhaben vor. Ich ging zum Besteckkasten und nahm mir eins der spitzeren Messer raus, ich wollte ja schließlich keine Butter streichen. Auch wenn ich nicht sonderlich wählerisch bei der Auswahl des Gegenstands war, gab es dennoch diese Verbindung, die sich in diesem Moment zu dem Messer aufbaute, dass mich von meinem Leiden erlösen würde. Wo andere in diesem Gegenstand Schmerz oder Verlust sehen, sah ich Dankbarkeit. Ich war dankbar dafür, dass ich es in den Händen halten durfte. Ich nahm es aus dem Besteckkasten und ging in mein Zimmer. Ich brauchte mein Messer nicht sonderlich verstecken, denn als ich an meinen Eltern vorbeilief schauten sie gerade ihre Lieblingsserie. Ich warf ihnen einen letzten Blick zu bevor ich mein Zimmer betrat, doch sie würdigten mich keines Blickes. Alles war ganz normal für sie. Jetzt hatte ich wirklich die Schnauze voll, jetzt war der Moment gekommen, es gab kein Zurück mehr. Endlich konnte ich klaren Gedanken fassen und mich auf mein Vorhaben konzentrieren. Ich machte alle Lichter in meinem Zimmer aus bis auf die kleine Schreibtischleuchte, immerhin musste ich ja sehen wo das Messer war. Bevor ich den Bildschirm meines Computers ebenfalls ausschaltete wählte ich noch passende Musik die im Hintergrund laufen sollte, da ich sehr emotional auf Musik reagierte und ich mich damit stärker fühlte. Aber jedem wird klar sein, dass ich keine erheiternde Musik spielen ließ.

Ich begutachtete das Messer von allen Seiten, seinen Schliff und seine Flexibilität. Ich hätte es jederzeit tun können. Wieso bin ich all die Jahre vorher nie auf diese Idee gekommen? Warum musste ich mir erst den Mist mit der Bahn ausdenken? Ich kam mir in diesem Moment total blöd vor, denn ich hatte die Lösung meiner Probleme seit Jahren im Besteckkasten liegen.

Ich musste nur noch überlegen wo es mir am wenigsten wehtun würde. Die Klinge war scharf genug um sie mir in den Kopf zu stoßen, aber das Blatt war zu weich um durch den Schädel zu dringen. Das Messer in mein Herz zu stechen hatte ich auch in Gedanken, jedoch würde dies nur unnötig ein Blutbad anrichten und ich würde länger leiden. Nein, der Kopf war doch die beste Idee. Ich drehte die Klingel so dass sie direkt auf meine Stirn zeigte. Wenn mich jetzt nur meine Eltern sehen können, sie würden nun endlich merken dass sie mir in der Vergangenheit hätten mehr helfen sollten, dass sie die Zeichen hätten erkennen sollen wann ich innerlich um Hilfe schrie. Nur sind leider die Verantwortlichen bei sowas ja nie dabei. Eigentlich schade, fand ich. Sie würden ja sonst nichts daraus lernen. Ich entschied mich dazu meinen Eltern doch daran teilhaben zu lassen und öffnete meine Zimmertür. Ich hielt das Messer etwas weg damit sie es nicht gleich sehen würden. Ich fragte sie ob sie kurz zu mir kommen könnten damit ich Ihnen was zeigen kann, aber wie es zu erwarten war schimpfte meine Mutter wieso ich sie gerade bei einer spannenden Stelle in ihrer Fernsehserie störe. Sie bat mich die Türe wieder zu schließen, damit sie nichts von der Folge verpasst. Das war der Tropfen der das Fass zum Überlaufen brachte. ihr Sohn war kurz davor sich das Leben zu nehmen, und die Eltern interessierten sich nur für ihren Fernsehabend. Ich wollte die beiden nicht mehr stören. Sie waren anscheinend zu überfordert mit mir. ich würde Ihnen das Leben erleichtern, wenn ich mir meins nehme. Und sollten Sie etwas daraus lernen können sie bei einem zweiten Kind aus ihren Fehlern lernen.

Ich nahm also wieder die Klingel in die Hand entschlossener als zuvor und wollte sie gerade an meiner Stirn pressen, doch ich wartete kurz um vielleicht wieder eine Stimme zu hören die mich von meinem Vorhaben abbringen will. Doch dieses Mal blieb es um mich herum ruhig. Womöglich hatte mein Körper jetzt auch eingesehen, dass der Wiederstand zwecklos war. Diese plötzliche Leere in meinem Kopf machte mich nervös. Ich wollte mir schon längst das Leben nehmen und doch zittere ich mit dem Messer in der Hand. Ich hatte eigentlich gedacht, stark genug zu sein um es durchzuziehen…doch dass so viel Stärke erforderlich ist um es tatsächlich zu tun. Ich versuchte mich stärker darauf zu konzentrieren und war innerlich fast am Schreien, da merkte ich plötzlich eine Antriebskraft in mir. Eine Art Adrenalinschub ging durch meinen Körper und schoss wie ein Blitz in meinen Kopf, der jetzt anscheinend nochmal alle Möglichkeiten in Betracht zog. Das musste der Moment sein, indem das Leben an einem nochmal vorüberzog, doch ich fühlte mich jetzt stark genug um es durchzuziehen. Ich konnte es schaffen, ich war stark genug…

Genau in diesem Moment kam eine große Frage in meinem Kopf. Eine, die ich bis jetzt noch nicht geklärt hatte weil sich die Frage mir vorher noch nie stellte: Woher kam diese Kraft plötzlich? War ich nicht am Boden zerstört? Aber brauchte es nicht Stärke um den Suizid zu begehen? Wie konnte ich das tun, wenn ich doch keine Stärke mehr besaß? Und…und…

Ich war in diesem Moment wie erstarrt. Ich hielt das Messer immer noch entschlossen in meiner Hand, bereit jederzeit zuzustechen. Doch ich konnte es nicht, solange diese Frage nicht geklärt war. Ich wollte mit einem reinen Gewissen sterben. Ich hatte bis jetzt doch alles so fein säuberlich geplant, wie konnte diese Kraft mich nun aus der Fassung bringen? Mein Kopf arbeitete in diesem Moment alle Möglichkeiten ab um diese Kraft zu erklären, schneller als ich es bis jetzt für möglich gehalten hatte. Doch ich wusste bereits woher ich diese Stärke kannte, ich fühlte sie gestern in meinem Traum, als ich bei Marlene und den Pinguinen war.

Dort…

auf der Bühne…

ich fühlte mich so unglaublich stark, so dass mich nichts unterkriegen konnte. Diese Welt gehörte mir, genauso wie mein Leben und keiner konnte es mir in diesem Moment nehmen. Das war kein Gefühl von Suizidgedanken…

es war das Gefühl…

zu leben!

Das musste mein Lebensgeist sein, aber besaß ich überhaupt noch so etwas? Hatte ich gerade wirklich eine Kraft in mir entdeckt die stärker war als das Verlangen alles aufzugeben?

Ich könnte…

mit dieser Stärke locker alles wegstecken, was mir das Leben entgegenwirft. Genauso wie in meinem Traum. Anstatt diese Stärke für den Selbstmord zu verschwenden, könnte ich mithilfe dieser Stärke das Leben trotz seiner Strapazen durchstehen und vielleicht sogar mein Leben…

zum Guten ändern.

Das erschien mir logisch und ich brach mein Suizidvorhaben unmittelbar ab. Ich kam wieder zu mir und sah das Messer, was ich seit Minuten immer noch fest umschlossen hielt. Beim Anblick des Messers baute sich in mir ein unbeschreiblicher Zorn auf. Dieses Mal nicht weil der Suizidversuch gescheitert war, vielmehr war ich auf mich selbst wütend weil ich dachte dass ich jeden Punkt bedacht hatte. Niemand konnte mich in diesem Moment mehr hassen wie ich selbst. All diese Jahre hatte ich gelitten und mein Körper hat trotzdem weiter gemacht. Auch als mein Verstand zerbrochen war, schlug mein Herz trotzdem weiter. Die Emotionen hatten sich wie ein dunkler Schleier über meinen Kopf gelegt, sodass ich nicht mehr logisch bis zum Ende gedacht habe. ich hätte beinahe einen großen Fehler gemacht, den ich nicht bis zum Ende gedacht hatte. Und niemand, nicht mal meine Eltern sah es bis jetzt für nötig mir zu erzählen dass ich nicht alles bedacht hatte.

Instinktiv öffnete ich meine Zimmertür und schmiss das Messer auf den Boden wo es meinen Eltern vor die Füße rutschte. Ich schrie sie an ob sie stolz auf das wären was sie angerichtet haben. Erschrocken sahen sie zu mir rüber und blickten mich ratlos an. Bevor sie etwas sagen konnten, brach ich in Tränen aus und sperrte meine Tür ab. ich legte mich in meinem Bett. Meine Eltern waren scheinbar zu schockiert um irgendetwas zu tun, aber das Messer auf dem Boden verriet ihnen, dass in diesem Moment keine Gefahr mehr für mich bestand, also ließen sie mich in Ruhe. Ich wollte nur noch weg von hier, raus aus dieser Situation. Fest eingewickelt in meiner Bettdecke liefen mir noch die letzten Tränen am Gesicht hinunter, bevor ich mich schließlich beruhigte und endlich einschlief.

Als ich träumte, schüttelte mich jemand wach.

„Hey aufwachen. Deine Pizza wird kalt! Oder soll ich sie essen?" hörte ich jemanden reden.

Ich wachte auf und sah mich an einem gedeckten Tisch wieder, der aus irgendeinem Grund in Marlene's Wohnung stand. Sie und die Pinguine saßen mit mir am Tisch und Marlene sah mich verwirrt an.

„Was ist denn hier los? Warum bin ich hier?" fragte ich.

„Als hättest du dir das nach der Performance von vorhin nicht verdient. Der Auftritt war der Wahnsinn! Das müssen wir wiederholen!" rief Skipper euphorisch über den Tisch zu mir rüber.

„Alles in Ordnung mit dir? Du wirkst etwas durch den Wind." fragte Marlene mich vorsichtig.

„Es…es ist nur…wieso bin ich hier?" antwortete ich.

„Äh, da frägst du UNS, wieso du hier bist?" fragte sie.

„Ja, wen denn sonst?" antwortete ich etwas genervt.

„Nun, das müsstest du doch am besten wissen. Das ist hier schließlich dein Traum."

Als sie das sagte, stockte mir der Atem. Sie war sich bewusst, dass das hier nur ein Traum von mir war. Aber wie konnte sie das wissen, wenn sie selbst nur ein Produkt meiner Fantasie war? Ich musste psychisch wirklich verdammt am Boden gewesen sein um jetzt solche verrückten Träume zu haben. Auch wenn ich diesen Moment wieder mit Marlene und den Pinguinen genoss, würde jetzt garantiert nichts dagegen sprechen wenn ich mal einen Fetisch von mir in die Tat umsetze. Ich wusste, wie krank das klang…und genau deswegen war jetzt der richtige Zeitpunkt um es auszuprobieren.

„Du weißt also, dass das hier mein Traum ist. Dann müsstest du mich ja auch gut kennen, Marlene. Du wolltest doch dieses Pizzastück von mir essen, oder?"

„Äh, ich meine…wenn du es nicht mehr isst, dann ja?"

„Wenn du mich kennen solltest, dann weißt du dass ich es mir sofort zurückholen werde sobald du den ersten Bissen machst."

„Das klingt…seltsam. Aber gut, wenn du das Stück nicht mehr willst." sagte sie zu mir und nahm sich das letzte Stück vom Teller.

Ich beobachtete sie genau und Marlene sah mich mit einem selbstgefälligen Blick an, denn ich wusste genau was sie vorhatte. Die Pinguine wussten nicht was vor sich ging und Skipper sah misstrauisch rüber.

Marlene rollte sich das Pizzastück zusammen und stopfte es sich in ihren Mund. Als sie es gerade so weit in ihre Backen bekommen hat um zu sprechen sagte sie zu mir:

„Tja, jetzt versuch' mal daran zu kommen." grinste sie.

„Nichts lieber als das." sagte ich, worauf ihr Grinsen aufhörte.

Ich lehnte mich zu ihr rüber, packte ihre Zunge unter dem Pizzastück und zog sie heraus. Dann nahm ich das bereits angeweichte Stück Pizza von ihrer Zunge runter und ließ sie wieder in ihren Mund zurückschnalzen, genauso wie damals als sie mal eine Speichelprobe für eine von Kowalski's Erfindungen geben musste. Ihr Blick war in diesem Moment unbezahlbar, genauso wie der der Pinguine. Ich war selbst etwas überrascht von mir dass ich es durchgezogen hatte, auch wenn ich mir meine ersten Vore-Erfahrungen anders vorgestellt hatte, aber ich wollte erstmal in kleinen Schritten anfangen.

Ich erfreute mich an dem angewiederten Blick der Pinguine, als ich triumphierend das aufgeweichte Pizzastück aß, was nun ein bisschen nach Austern schmeckte, auch wenn nur Tomate und Käse drauf war. Rico war der einzige der Pinguine, der mir noch mit Appetit zusehen konnte, aber er war psychisch genauso labil wie ich. Das machte ihn so sympathisch für mich.

„Okay, Auszeit, Auszeit! Du spuckst jetzt sofort die Pizza wieder aus. Das ist wiederlich!" rief Skipper.

„Hm…lass' mich nachdenken. Nö." lachte ich.

Marlene sah uns beide verwirrt an. Sie wusste nicht, was sie jetzt sagen sollte.

„Nun, wenn du es nicht freiwillig machst, werde ich es wohl tun müssen. Niemand greift einem Zivilisten einfach so in den Mund, außer er hat eine Pinguin Erlaubnis dafür. Und Marlene steht da unter meinem persönlichen Schutz." sagte Skipper und kam über den Tisch zu mir rüber gerutscht.

„Dann versuch' mich doch zu kriegen." sagte ich und kletterte die Leiter hinter mir hoch, die auf die Rutschenebene von Marlene's Gehege hinauflief.

„Warte! Wieso hast du das gerade gemacht?" fragte Marlene.

„Keine Ahnung, ich bin einfach nur gut drauf! Aber wenn du mit mir kommst, können wir drüber reden." rief ich voller Euphorie. Bei mir waren nun definitiv alle Sicherungen gesprungen. Ich streckte meine Hand aus um ihr hochzuhelfen.

Sie sah, wie Skipper vom Tisch auf die Leiter springen wollte um mich zu verfolgen, dann entschied sie sich mir zu folgen und griff mit ihrer Pfote meine Hand. Ich zog sie die Leiter hoch auf die Rutschenebene. Hektisch verschloss Marlene von oben den Zugang zur Leiter, sodass Skipper uns auf dem Weg nicht folgen konnte. Dabei stieß sie mich an und ich verlor das Gleichgewicht nach hinten und fiel hinter die Rutsche, dabei griff ich Marlene's Pfote und zog sie dabei mit mir runter. Wir landeten auf dem weichen Wiesenboden und verhielten und krochen unter einen Felsvorsprung der Höhle, damit uns Skipper nicht entdecken konnte. Die anderen Pinguine hatten sich mittlerweile von dem ekligen Anblick wieder erholt und folgten Skipper auf dem normalen Weg aus der Höhle heraus. Sie machten sich auf die Suche nach uns und nach ein paar Momenten war von ihnen nichts mehr im Gehege zu hören. Wir versuchten uns das Lachen zu verkneifen, nach dem was gerade passiert war. Es ging alles so schnell und es war einfach zu verrückt um es in diesem Moment in Worte zu fassen. Wir lagen uns gemeinsam im Arm und lachten. Wir konnten nicht anders, uns war in diesem Moment einfach danach. Als ein paar Momente vergangen waren, beruhigten wir uns wieder und atmeten erstmal tief ein und aus.

„Ich…ich weiß gar nicht was das war, aber es war…lustig." sagte Marlene mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen.

„Oh ja, das finde ich auch." musste ich grinsen.

„Ich wusste ja nicht dass du für mich noch so viele Überraschungen parat hast. Du bist wirklich was Besonderes."

Ich wusste nicht wieso Marlene das in einem Ton zu mir sagte, als würden wir uns schon so lange kennen. Ich hatte sie erst zweimal jetzt wirklich getroffen…also zumindest in meinem Kopf. Und doch fühlte es sich an, als würden wir uns schon Jahre kennen. Da dachte ich an den Moment am Bahnhof zurück, es war ihre Stimme die mich zurückgehalten hatte als ich mir gewünscht hatte sie ein letztes Mal hören zu können. Sie hatte mir wahrscheinlich auch in meinem vorherigen Traum gezeigt was mich im Tod erwarten würde und bot mir die Möglichkeit davor zu fliehen indem sie meinen Traumwagen benutzte. Vielleicht war sie sogar schon viel länger bei mir ohne dass es mir bewusst war. Sie hatte mich davor beschützt den größten Fehler meines Lebens zu begehen und ich glaube, ich war ihr dafür zu ewigem Dank verpflichtet. Viele Menschen bekommen gar nicht die Möglichkeit ihren Schutzengel zu treffen, also wollte ich jede Sekunde genießen die ich mit ihr hatte. Auch wenn sie nicht den Anschein erweckte zu wissen was sie ist, wusste ich genau dass sie es sein musste. Auch wenn ich psychisch gerade nicht auf dem Damm war, so wusste ich es. Sie war es, die ganze Zeit. Endlich hatte ich sie gefunden. Die Einzige die mich mit Respekt behandelte, mich niemals verletzen würde und immer für mich da war. In ihr sah ich das, was ich bei all den Frauen auf der Erde vermisste und nie gefunden hatte. Sie war die Eine, die Eine für mich.

Als ich so da saß und mich langsam zurücklehnte merkte ich wie sie ihren Arm über meinen Bauch legte und ihren Kopf auf meine Brust sinken ließ.

„Ich habe gewusst dass du es warst, Marlene. Ich konnte nur nicht…"

Dann hielt sie mir mit ihrer Pfote den Mund zu.

„Sh…du hast mir heute bewiesen, dass du kannst. Du kannst es, da bin ich mir sicher."

Kurz bevor ich dachte, dass sie mich küssen wollen würde, wurde sie von etwas im Himmel abgelenkt.

„Sieh' mal, eine Sternschnuppe! Du kannst dir jetzt was wünschen!" sah sie mich mit ihrem strahlenden Lächeln an, wobei sie immer leicht ihre Oberlippe hochzieht und es so aussieht als hätte sie einen kleinen niedlichen Überbiss. Ihr Anblick war so zuckersüß und ich konnte mich nicht mehr beherrschen.

„Das brauche ich nicht. Mein Wunsch ist bereits in Erfüllung gegangen. Sagte ich und küsste sie. Ich konnte mich nur noch diesem Gefühl hingeben. Zunächst war sie etwas überrascht von meiner Reaktion, doch sie schien genauso wie ich zu denken und legte ihre Pfoten um meine Hüfte, als würde sie mich nie wieder loslassen wollen. Ich fühlte ihre warmen Backen und streichelte sie am Hals bis in den Nacken hinein, nur um ihr wunderbares Fell zu fühlen. Das war bis jetzt der längste Kuss den ich mit irgendeinem Mädchen hatte, aber das waren leider auch nicht viele. Ich genoss jeden Moment dieser Romantik, auch wenn mir bewusst war dass sie ein Otter war und ich ein Mensch. Aber das war mir in diesem Moment egal und ich ließ alles passieren was der Abend mir noch bot.

Ich konnte sie fühlen, berühren, riechen und das machte es wohl zum sinnlichsten Augenblick in meinem Leben…zumindest bis ich etwas unsanft von meinem Wecker wieder ins Leben zurückgeholt wurde. Als ich gegen Mittag aufwachte und aus dem Bett aufstand bemerkte ich, dass meine Eltern bereits auf der Arbeit waren, doch daran verlor ich zunächst keinen weiteren Gedanken. Ich wollte raus und die frische Luft genießen. Ich fühlte mich wie neu geboren.

Als ich mein Fahrrad aus dem Haus schob, strahlte mir die Sonne auf mein Gesicht, sie wärmte mich und erfüllte mich gleichzeitig mit Freude. Auch wenn es für viele nur ein weiterer Tag war, fühlte ich die Besonderheit in diesem Moment. Ich war dankbar dafür, dass ich die Sonne wieder spüren konnte und dass ich…leben durfte. Und ich nutzte diese Chance um mein Leben zu ändern…zum Besseren.

Ich fuhr etwas herum um den Kopf zum Denken freizukriegen, um andere Sachen zu hinterfragen, die ich möglicherweise nicht zu Ende gedacht hatte. In der Tat fiel mir bei meiner Arbeitssuche auf, dass ich in zu großen Schritten gedacht hatte und erstmal langsam anfangen musste wenn es nötig ist. Ich fuhr mit meinem Fahrrad an einem bekannten Möbelhaus vorbei um dort eine Aushilfsstelle als Spülkraft zu beginnen. Das Gespräch dauerte nur kurz und ich konnte mein Glück kaum glauben: Ich ging mit einem Arbeitsvertrag nach Hause.

Natürlich mag es für den einen oder anderen kein Erfolg sein wenn man eine Aushilfsstelle bekommt, doch das war mir in diesem Moment egal. Ich hatte keine Ansprüche und wollte endlich wieder Geld verdienen…und ich wusste sofort für was ich das Geld gebrauchen konnte. Daraufhin fuhr ich zu meiner Fahrschule um die Ecke bei mir zuhause, um mich für den Führerschein anzumelden was auch problemlos ging.

Durch diese zwei Erfolge war mein Tag schon gerettet, doch als es in die Abendstunden ging verlor ich etwas an Antrieb. Vermutlich war es einfach die Erschöpfung, aber es war ein tolles Gefühl. Endlich hatte ich wieder etwas zu tun…etwas, für das es sich zu Leben lohnt…ein Ziel. Ich hatte vor so viel wie möglich in meinem Leben zu tun und jede Sekunde zu genießen die ich leben darf.

Als ich abends nach Hause kam, waren meine Eltern bereits zu Hause. Wieder saßen sie vorm Fernseher und ich wollte mich gerade für mein gestriges Verhalten entschuldigen, da fiel mir auf dass sie weder besorgt noch aufgeregt waren als sie mich sahen. Es war alles wie immer, als wäre nie was passiert. Einerseits fand ich das gut, mir war es sowieso peinlich darüber zu reden, aber mich machte es schon nachdenklich dass es sie nicht kümmerte. Ich merkte aber, dass ich jemanden brauchte mit dem ich reden kann. Und wenn meine Eltern nicht für mich da sein konnten, so musste ich mir eben selbst Hilfe holen.

Ich ging in mein Zimmer und schloss wieder die Tür und setzte mich vor meinen PC. Es gab einen Spezialisten in der Nähe und ich notierte mir die Nummer um ihn am nächsten Tag zu kontaktieren, das sollte mich nun auch psychisch absichern. Nun hatte ich es wirklich geschafft…An einem Tag habe ich mein ganzes Leben schlagartig geändert. Und ich wusste genau wer dafür verantwortlich war.

Ich schaute mir in einer Wiederholung im Internet die letzte Folge der „Pinguine aus Madagascar" an. Gerade war die zweite Staffel angelaufen und in dieser Folge suchten die Pinguine den Schatz des goldenen Eichhörchens.

Und da war sie…

So bezaubernd und entzückend wie ich sie in meinem Traum sah…

Die wunderbare…einzigartige…Marlene.

Diese Folge war aber besonders interessant, da ich erfuhr dass sich unter ihrem Gehege ein unterirdisches Schatzversteck befindet. Es war so furchtbar spannend ihr und den Pinguinen dabei zuzusehen wie sie den Schatz fanden und Marlene ihr innerstes Bedürfnis zeigte. Ein Otter der spanische Gitarre spielen konnte. Sie konnte es ja auch, was eine Erklärung dafür sein konnte dass ich sie gestern mit der E-Gitarre gesehen hatte. Ich fragte mich nur wieso sie nicht meine E-Gitarre hatte, wenn das mein Traum war. Nein, die musste sie von jemand anders bekommen haben. Leider wusste ich genau wer da infrage kommen würde, deswegen verlor ich den Gedanken an ihn gleich wieder.

Es war schon spät geworden, als ich die Folge fertig gesehen hatte. Ich konnte es kaum erwarten, ob ich heute wieder von meiner Traumwelt träumen würde und ob ich überhaupt einschlafen konnte bei der Aufregung. Ich ließ es darauf ankommen, legte mich in mein Bett und versuchte einzuschlafen. Dauernd musste ich an sie denken, ihre wunderschönen brauen Augen, ihr rosa Näschen und ihr braun-weißes Fell. Doch ihr Charakter war das was ich wirklich an ihr mochte, er machte sie einzigartig.

Ich landete wieder genau da wo ich hinwollte. Der Central Park Zoo in New York, mein Zuhause. Die Sonne stand hoch am Himmel und von der Bühne gestern war nichts mehr zu sehen. Endlich konnte ich die volle Pracht meiner Traumwelt betrachten. Der Zoo hatte sehr viel Platz und die Menschen waren alle wieder verschwunden. Ich fragte mich bloß wo sie alle waren.

„Hey, da bist du ja wieder! Hast du einen schönen Tag gehabt?"

Wie Zucker floss diese Stimme in mein Ohr. Ich drehte mich um und sah Marlene hinter mir stehen.

„H…hey." sagte ich etwas schüchtern. Ich konnte bei ihrem Anblick nicht viel herausbringen.

„Hat es dir nach gestern Abend die Sprache verschlagen? Das ist ja süß." kicherte sie.

Ich wurde leicht rot und wollte etwas darauf antworten. Aber sie schien mir irgendwas Wichtiges zeigen zu wollen.

„Die Pinguine arbeiten an einem Geburtstagsgeschenk für dich. Ich bin mir sicher dass das der Hammer wird, auch wenn es bestimmt nicht so cool ist wie mein Geschenk an dich."

Ich schaute sie etwas seltsam an ob sie immer noch von gestern redete. Doch sie schien meine Gedanken lesen zu können.

„Hey, du kannst jetzt wieder aufhören dauernd daran zu denken. Ich rede natürlich von dem Geschenk in deiner Garage." Sagte sie mit einem verschmitzten Grinsen.

„Oh, du meinst das Auto?"

„Nicht nur das Auto. Komm' ich zeige dir was ich noch für dich habe."

Das machte mich etwas nachdenklich. Wieso hatte Marlene zwei Geschenke für mich? Und außerdem…woher hatte sie das Auto gehabt?

Sie öffnete die Garage und drin stand eine wunderschöne Maschine. Eine wundervolle Chopper in blau. Genauso ein Motorrad wollte ich haben, jedoch war ich mit 18 immer noch zu jung um große Motorräder fahren zu können. Doch ich hoffte, dass sich das ändern würde sobald ich 25 bin.

„Na, hab ich dich überrascht?" lächelte sie mir zu.

Sie erkannte an meinem Blick, dass sie mich mehr als überrascht hatte. Sie schien wirklich Gedanken lesen zu können. Auch wenn ich mir selbst noch nicht ganz im Klaren war welches Motorrad ich haben wollen würde, war das die Maschine zu der ich am meisten tendierte.

„Komm' schon, lass' uns ein paar Runden im Zoo drehen." schlug sie mir vor.

Auf der Erde ohne Schutzausrüstung herumzufahren war äußerst riskant, aber da das hier ja nur ein Traum war konnte mir hier nichts passieren. Ich schob die Maschine langsam aus der Garage, setzte mich drauf und lies den Motor an. Wieder merkte ich wie real diese Erfahrung für mich war. Ich spürte die Vibrationen des Motors durch den ganzen Körper, es war ein Gefühl von Adrenalin und Freiheit. Marlene setzte sich zu mir auf den Rücksitz und klammerte sich fest um meinen Bauch herum. Ich fuhr langsam an und ging in eine Kreisfahrt über, die um das Pinguingehege verlief. Dann erhöhte ich langsam die Geschwindigkeit und Marlene merkte wie die Kurvenlage stärker wurde.

„Äh, du kannst jetzt wieder langsamer fahren! Hörst du mich? DU KANNST JETZT LANGSAMER FAHREN!" rief sie hinter mir.

Doch ich hatte etwas anderes vor. Ich hielt auf den Ausgang des Zoos zu.

„Halt, was hast du denn vor? Wir können nicht raus aus dem Zoo!"

„Ach stimmt ja, du wirst ja wild wenn du aus dem Zoo kommst. Mal sehen ob wir das ändern können." lachte ich und griff in meine Lederjacke um meine Sonnenbrille herauszuholen. Bei diesem Vorhaben wollte ich unbedingt cool aussehen.

„Hey, was soll denn der Krach hier?" rief Skipper, der seinen Kopf aus dem Pinguin Versteck streckte. Er sah, dass ich dabei war mit Marlene aus dem Zoo zu fahren.

„Wo will er mit Marlene hin? Team, antreten! Wir haben vermutlich eine mögliche Entführung und wenn wir uns nicht beeilen dürfen wir die Sauerei später saubermachen!" rief er ins Pinguin HQ hinunter.

Ich sah im Seitenspiegel wie sie zu ihrer Garage rutschten um ihr Auto zu bemannen und mir zu folgen. Ich fuhr durch den offenen Eingang des Zoos und hielt direkt auf die Straße zu. Marlene saß voller Angst auf meinem Rücken und konnte ahnen was als Nächstes passieren würde.

„Halt, wir müssen wieder zurück. Ich…ich kann es nicht kontrollieren. Bitte…ich…argh"

Ich merkte wie sie anfing sich langsam zu verwandeln. An ihren Pfoten wuchsen langsam die Krallen heraus und ich spürte im Nacken wie sie immer stärker anfing zu schnauben. Ich hatte nicht mehr viel Zeit, also suchte ich mir einen guten Punkt wo ich sie erschrecken könnte. Dann bekam ich die Idee und bog ich in den Straßen ab, die auf einen kleinen See gegenüber des Central Park Zoos endeten. Ich versuchte viel Anlauf zu kriegen, damit ich auch Erfolg mit meinem Vorhaben haben sollte. Marlene war indessen schon außer sich und versuchte von hinten an meiner Kleidung herum zu reißen, ich hatte die Bestie erwacht. Doch in den Kurven musste sie sich dennoch an mir festhalten, scheinbar hatte sie zu viel Angst vom Motorrad zu springen. Das hätte ich bei dieser Geschwindigkeit aber auch nie getan.

Als wir auf der Zielgeraden zum See waren, bemerkte Marlene wie ich immer weiter beschleunigte und nicht vorhatte abzubremsen. Ich merkte wie sie selbst in ihrer Wildheit sich hoffnungslos an mich klammerte, vermutlich hatte sie gerade Todesangst, aber ich wusste genau was ich tat. Als der See in Reichweite kam, sah ich die perfekte Möglichkeit um weich zu landen. Der Rand des Sees war mit einem Betonvorsprung versehen, sollte ich ihn genau mittig treffen dürfte uns der Aufprall beide ins Wasser befördern. Und wenn nicht…nun ja…sterben konnte ich ja nicht, was sollte also passieren? Marlene schrie wie eine Wahnsinnige, aber ich ließ mich nicht davon beirren. Ich ignorierte die wütende Bestie auf meinem Rücksitz und hielt auf den Betonvorsprung zu. Der Aufprall war so heftig, dass die schreiende wilde Marlene und ich in hohem Bogen in den See katapultiert wurden. Allerdings war der Sturz auf das Wasser weniger angenehm, ich peitschte mehrmals rollend über die Wasseroberfläche bevor ich langsam genug war und ins Wasser fiel. Ich tauchte an die Oberfläche und musste mich erstmal kurz sammeln wo ich gelandet war. Als meine Sicht wieder klarer wurde, blickte ich auf mein rauchendes Motorrad, was sich auf der anderen Seite des Sees befand. Dort sah ich nach einem kurzen Moment auch das Auto der Pinguine fahren, die es anscheinend sehr eilig hatten uns zu finden. Im nächsten Moment merkte ich, wie mich jemand umdrehte. Es war Marlene, doch sie war nicht mehr wild…aber sie schien trotzdem wütend zu sein.

„Sag' mal, was hast du dir denn dabei gedacht? Hast du sie nicht mehr alle?"

„Wieso? Was hätte denn passieren können? Dachtest du wirklich, dass ich zulassen würde dass du mich in winzig kleine Stückchen hacken würdest? Es hat doch funktioniert." grinste ich.

„Was hat funktioniert? Wovon redest du denn?"

Dann bemerkte sie dass sie wieder normal war, obwohl sie immer noch außerhalb des Zoos war.

„Wie…wie ist das denn möglich?" sah sie sich selbst fragend an.

Dann kamen schon die Pinguine in den See gesprungen, um uns herauszufischen.

„Was war das denn für eine Aktion? Seid ihr beide wohlauf?" fragte Skipper nervös.

„Mir geht's prima. Und ich denke…Marlene auch."

Er blickte auf Marlene und staunte nicht schlecht, dass sie scheinbar wieder ganz die Alte war.

„Kowalski? Erklärung!"

„Kognitive Schocktherapie. Scheinbar hatte diese traumatische Erfahrung die wilde Seite von Marlene so in Angst versetzt, sodass sie möglicherweise vor Angst…gestorben ist."

„Hm…Schocktherapie. Guano, wieso sind wir vorher nicht auf die Idee gekommen? Marlene, wie fühlst du dich?"

„Ich weiß gar nicht was ich sagen soll. Ich…ich bin wieder ich selbst. Ich kann es kaum glauben." sagte sie aufgeregt.

Dann sah mich Skipper an.

„Kaum bist du seit einem Tag hier, stellst du unsere Welt schon auf den Kopf. Du steckst echt voller Überraschungen. Ich danke dir, dass du Marlene's Problem gelöst hast. Zur Feier des Tages gebe ich eine Runde Tüteneis für alle aus, Männer!"

„Juhu, Tüteneis!" freute sich Private. Rico schien auch etwas in der Art sagen zu wollen, jedoch konnte ich nie wirklich verstehen was er wirklich sagte.

Mein Motorrad war natürlich Schrott, doch Kowalski sagte dass er das wieder hinbekommen würde, auch wenn er noch an meinem Geschenk arbeitete. Er wirkte sehr beschäftigt, doch Marlene hingegen wirkte angesäuert, schließlich hatte sie es mir heute erst geschenkt. Doch ich kann mich an eine kleine Maus aus Manhattan erinnern, der das Gleiche passiert ist…nur mit einem Modellflugzeug was später auf dem Müll landete.

Nachdem ich mich etwas abgetrocknet hatte, machten wir uns wieder auf den Weg zum Zoo. Marlene wirkte komplett gelassen und schien wirklich nicht mehr wild zu werden, dennoch hatte Skipper die ganze Zeit über ein Auge auf sie. Vermutlich war es aber auch was anderes. Ich spürte, dass er eine spezielle Verbindung zu ihr hatte. Und vielleicht empfand sie auch etwas für ihn. Ich wusste zwar, dass dieses Shipping von der Fangemeinde erschaffen wurde, aber ich wollte sichergehen, dass ich nicht in irgendwas hineingeraten würde. Immerhin kannten sich die beiden ja schon viel länger.

Am Zoo angekommen verabschiedeten sich die Pinguine zum Abend, da Kowalski nebenbei noch an meiner Überraschung arbeitete.

„Hey! Und was ist mit dem Tüteneis?" rief Marlene.

Darauf flogen zwei Eistüten aus dem Pinguin Hauptquartier in unsere Richtung, die wir gerade so auffangen konnten. Ich fand es immer witzig, wenn die Pinguine solche humorvollen Einlagen brachten.

„Danke!" rief sie wieder zurück. Sie war immer so lieb und dankbar und das mochte ich so an ihr.

„Woah, das war vielleicht ein Tag! Ich meine, erst vor ein paar Tagen hatte ich bei den Dachsen Becky und Stacy wieder so einen Wildausbruch und jetzt das. Ich fühle mich wie neu geboren!"

„Becky und Stacy? Wer sind die?"

„Oh, tut mir leid. Die wirst du noch im Laufe der zweiten Staffel kennen lernen. Mehr verrate ich dir nicht."

„Okay, bin ich nun in meiner Traumwelt oder in der Serie?" fragte ich sie.

„Nun, ich würde sagen, ein bisschen von beidem. Genau kann ich es dir jetzt noch nicht erklären, dafür bin ich viel zu aufgewühlt! Lassen wir uns erstmal das Tüteneis schmecken."

Ich konnte ihren Zustand verstehen, doch es brannte in mir das Verlangen zu erfahren was hier los war. Doch länger konnte ich leider nicht bei ihr bleiben. Mein Wecker klingelte erneut. Ich hatte mir eine neue Uhrzeit gestellt, um möglichst früh aufzustehen.

Der Wecker zeigte 5:30 und ich wollte meinen neuen Trainingsplan beginnen um etwas Gewicht zu verlieren. Also setzte ich mich wieder auf mein Fahrrad und fuhr ein paar Runden um einen großen See der sich in der Nähe meines Zuhauses befand, bis die Sonne langsam am Horizont aufging und den Tag einläutete. Der frische Morgenwind und diese Ruhe da kaum Menschen zu dieser Uhrzeit unterwegs waren…es war wie Balsam für meine Seele. Endlich konnte ich frei denken und mich auf die schönen Dinge im Leben konzentrieren. Ich spürte wie der Wind langsam wärmer wurde, je höher die Sonne am Himmel stand. So wollte ich ab jetzt jeden Tag beginnen…mit einem Lächeln im Gesicht.

In den nächsten Tagen nahm ich meine neue Arbeit in dem Möbelhandel auf. Es waren nur vier Stunden Arbeit pro Tag, sodass ich danach genug Zeit hatte meinen Fitnessplan durchzuführen. Am Abend ließ ich mich erschöpft ins Bett fallen, um wieder in meine Traumwelt zu gelangen. Ich wusste zwar immer noch nicht wieso ich diese Fähigkeit hatte Träume aneinanderhängend zu träumen, doch ich war glücklich das ich es konnte. So konnte ich Marlene und die Pinguine immer besuchen wenn ich schlief. Zunächst befürchtete ich dadurch einen unruhigen Schlaf zu haben, doch dem war nicht so. Ich wachte jeden Tag ausgeruht auf um meiner Arbeit nachzugehen um wieder ins Leben rein zu finden. Und auch wenn ich jeden Abend in meinem Mustang durch meine Traumwelt heizte, musste ich trotzdem bei der Fahrschule richtig fahren lernen. Doch dank eines sehr hilfreichen Lehrers konnte ich bereits nach einem halben Jahr meinen Führerschein in den Händen halten. Meine Eltern und meine Freunde freuten sich für mich und ich konnte endlich wieder auf etwas stolz sein, was ich geschafft hatte.

Es waren nun mittlerweile zwei Wochen vergangen, seitdem ich das erste Mal hier in der Traumwelt gelandet war. Mein Privatleben verlief mittlerweile bestens und abends genoss ich die Gesellschaft von Marlene und den Pinguinen in vollen Zügen. Dabei fiel mir immer wieder auf wie gut sich Marlene und Skipper verstanden, auch wenn sie sich oft neckten. Ich fragte mich ob es eine gute Idee war das Marlene mit mir mehr Zeit verbrachte wie mit ihm. Klar, ich hatte ihre Wildheit ausgetrieben, aber was habe ich vorher jemals für sie getan? Wieso fühlt sie sich so angezogen von mir? Dabei kam mir wieder in den Sinn, dass sie ja nicht wirklich nur die Marlene aus der Serie war. Sie war mein Schutzengel, der mich in letzter Sekunde davor bewahrt hatte einen schrecklichen Fehler zu begehen. Und selbst wenn Skipper zu ihr gehört, so werde ich sie trotzdem immer dafür lieben was sie für mich getan hat.

In diesem Moment fragte ich mich ob ich diese Traumwelt noch bräuchte, da mein Leben nun wieder in Ordnung war. Klar freute ich mich darüber in dieser Traumwelt zu leben, aber ich hatte die Befürchtung den Draht zur Realität zu verlieren. Genau aus diesem Grund hatte ich auch meine alten Traumwelten nie lange behalten. Aber nun war ich erwachsen und konnte durchaus die Realität von der Fiktion trennen, auch wenn ich immer noch etwas psychisch angeschlagen war, aber darum kümmerte sich mein Seelenklempner. Außerdem hatte ich das Gefühl noch nicht alles gesehen zu haben, was meine Traumwelt für mich bereithielt.

Als ich am Abend erneut in meine Welt eintauchte, stand ich wieder in Marlene's Gehege und wir begrüßten uns wie jeden Abend bisher. Doch dieses Mal bemerkte ich wie Kowalski aufgeregt aus dem Pinguin HQ zu uns ins Gehege rannte und völlig außer Puste war.

„Heureka! Wir haben es geschafft. Dein Geschenk ist fertig, genauso wie du es dir gewünscht hast. Obwohl, vergiss den letzten Teil." sagte Kowalski hektisch.

Ich war etwas verwirrt wieso Kowalski so nervös war. Ich sah Marlene fragend an und sie wusste scheinbar auch nicht wovon er redete. Doch es wieder dieser Blick der mir zeigte dass sie mir irgendetwas etwas verheimlichte. Wir wollten dennoch auf jeden Fall sehen was Kowalski da mit den anderen Pinguinen für mich vorbereitet hatte, also gingen wir zum Pinguingehege. Dort standen die drei anderen Pinguine schon und führten uns über einen Schleichweg in ihr Hauptquartier. Um den Haupteingang zu benutzen wäre ich wohl sehr nass geworden und darauf konnte ich erstmal verzichten. Wir folgten einem langen Gang bis zu einem Aufzug, der uns in eine unterirdische Lagerhalle führte. Ich wunderte mich wieso wir so weit fahren mussten, das HQ musste mehr Stockwerke besitzen als ich dachte. Zum Glück passten wir alle in den Aufzug, sodass wir nur einmal fahren mussten. Er war außerordentlich groß, fast wie ein Lastenaufzug.

Unten angekommen kamen wir zunächst in eine dunkle Halle. Ich drehte mich zu Kowalski um und er legte einen Schalter um, der alle Lichter an der Hallendecke aktivierte. Ich drehte mich wieder um und erkannte ein großes Raumschiff, was mitten in der Halle stand. Doch dieses war nicht irgendein Raumschiff, es war eins aus einem meiner Lieblingsspiele, X - Die Bedrohung. Es sah aus wie ein Teladi Bussard, jedoch wirkte diese Version etwas größer, fast so groß wie eine Korvette, ein M6 wie ich sagen würde. Als ich voller Ehrfurcht unter dem Rumpf des Schiffes langging, bestätigte mich mein Verdacht. Die seitlichen Teile waren mit den Flügeln eines Teladi Adlers ausgestattet. Das hier war wie eine perfekte Harmonie. Die Größe eines M6 kombiniert mit der Schnelligkeit eines M4. Das war ein Raumschiff was ich mir immer gewünscht hatte spielen zu können. Doch dass ich es auch selbst besitzen würde und damit fliegen könnte, konnte ich zunächst nicht glauben.

„Ich glaube, da ist jemand schwer beeindruckt. Gut gemacht, Kowalski." sagte Skipper stolz.

"Wie...wie hast du?" stotterte ich.

"Ich hatte da so eine Ahnung." grinste er.

Scheinbar schien hier jeder meine Gedanken lesen zu können, war ich wirklich so leicht zu durchschauen? Aber daran verlor ich keinen weiteren Gedanken. Zu sehr war ich darauf gespannt das Raumschiff zu betreten. Von unten konnte ich das Schiff betreten und lief vom Frachtraum die Treppe hoch zum Cockpit, es sah alles genauso aus wie ich es aus meinem Spiel kannte. Wie konnte Kowalski das Schiff so perfekt bauen? Ich setzte mich an das Steuerpult und wollte sehen was das Schiff technisch alles so zu bieten hatte. Zunächst wusste ich gar nicht wo ich den Strom einschaltete, doch dank der Beschriftungen von Kowalski konnte ich sehen, dass ich den roten Schalter an der Cockpitdecke benötigte. Es würde einige Zeit dauern bis ich mich mit jeder kleinsten Funktion in diesem Schiff vertraut gemacht hatte. Ich schaltete den Strom ein und ein pfeifendes elektrisches Geräusch hallte durch die Halle. Sämtliche Schalter leuchteten auf und blinkten in unterschiedlichen Abständen, was an sich ein sehr hypnotisierender Anblick war. Die Grafiken auf den Bildschirmen zeigten Werte an, die scheinbar von der Energiequelle des Schiffes kamen. Ich wollte lieber nicht wissen mit was Kowalski dieses Monstrum betrieb, der Geigerzähler neben der Reaktoranzeige verriet mir schon genug. Dann warf ich einen Blick hinter mich und sah eine große Monitorwand, die mir die Bilder von verschiedenen Kameras rund ums Raumschiff zeigten. Ich sah wie Kowalski angespannt und mit freudiger Erwartung auf der Stelle tanzte, scheinbar freute er sich genauso wie ich.

Ich blickte zur Seite und sah ein Terminal mit einer Tastatur. Auf dem Display blinkte ein Cursor und ein Befehl war bereits zu lesen.

„Bitte Schiffsname eingeben"

Diese Frage war mir neu. Noch nie hatte ich ein Raumschiff im Spiel benannt, doch jetzt hatte ich die Möglichkeit. Ich überlegte mir verschiedene Namen und bezog einige bekannte Raumschiffe mit in meine Überlegung ein. Schließlich traf ich eine Entscheidung und gab den Namen ein. Daraufhin ertönte die weibliche Stimme des Bordcomputers.

Danke für Ihre Eingabe. Willkommen zuhause an Bord des „Schneidigen Bussards"! Verbindung zum Schiffsnetzwerk wird hergestellt…Reaktor online…Sensoren online…Navigationssysteme online…alle Systeme nominal.

Ich kannte diese Bootsequenz bereits von einem anderen Spiel, dabei fiel mir auf dass der Teil mit den Waffensystemen gar nicht dran kam, auch im Detailmenü des Schiffes fand ich unter den Schilden keinen Eintrag. Aber dann dachte ich nochmal nach…für was sollte ich hier Waffen brauchen?

Als ich mich mit den Systemen beschäftigte, kam Marlene ins Cockpit.

„Na? Was sagst du?"

„Tut mir leid, Marlene. Ich glaube Kowalski hat dein Geschenk doch übertroffen."

„Ich weiß, ich hätte nicht damit gerechnet, dass er sowas hier bauen kann. Ich weiß auch gar nicht was ich dazu sagen soll. Ich habe sowas noch nie vorher gesehen. Und damit kannst du wirklich ins All fliegen? Wieso willst du das denn?"

„Ich bin mir noch nicht sicher, aber ich bin mir sicher dass es da draußen noch interessante Sachen gibt, die ich auf jeden Fall herausfinden werde."

Dann ging sie zu mir an den Cockpitstuhl und legte ihre Arme um meinen Hals.

„Hach, ich liebe es immer wenn du dich für neue Sachen begeisterst!"

„Danke, aber wir kennen uns doch erst seit einer Woche?"

„Ähm, ja…hehe...Entschuldigung. Ich weiß nicht wieso ich das gerade gesagt habe."

„Marlene, du verheimlichst mir doch etwas. Ich sehe es an deinem Blick. Immer wenn du mich ansiehst glaube ich, dass wir uns schon ewig kennen. Und doch wirkst du so fremd auf mich. Was ist los? Won wem sprichst du?"

„Ich glaube es gibt da etwas was du wissen solltest." sagte sie.

„Du meinst, dass du in Wirklichkeit mein Schutzengel bist, der mein ganzes Leben lang schon auf mich aufpasst?"

„Du weißt von dem Engel?" sagte sie erstaunt.

„Dem Engel? Du meinst, du bist es nicht? Wer ist es dann?" fragte ich ebenfalls erstaunt zurück.

„Ich weiß nicht ob du mir glauben wirst."

„Nachdem was in den letzten Tagen passiert ist, glaube ich so einiges. Vertrau' mir, ich höre dir zu."

„Nun, es ist etwas kompliziert. Alles geschah am Abend bevor du hier aufgetaucht warst. Es war ein ganz normaler Abend, als Skipper und die Jungs ihre nervige tägliche Patrouille in meinem Gehege durchführten. Und dann…plötzlich aus dem Nichts...erschien hier ein Engel…glaube ich zumindest."

„Ich wusste bis jetzt nicht, dass sie tatsächlich existieren. Ich dachte es wäre nur eine Legende auf der Erde. Und du hast ihn gesehen? Wie sah er denn aus?" hakte ich nach.

„Das weiß ich leider nicht, wir sahen nur in ein helles Licht. Aber er sagte er wäre ein Engel und er dürfte uns seine wahre himmlische Gestalt nicht zeigen. Er verriet nur dass er dich schon vor deiner Geburt an kannte und er uns um Hilfe bat dich zu retten. Als wir beschlossen ihm zu helfen zeigte uns der Engel alles was er über dich wusste…wie ein Film der sich vor unseren abspielte, es war gespenstisch. Er hatte dich scheinbar schon dein ganzes Leben lang auf der Erde begleitet und er beneidete dich um dein Leben. Er sah es als seine Bestimmung dein persönlicher Schutzengel zu bleiben und dich zu retten, in jeder Weise wie er dich nur retten könnte."

„Hat er das wirklich so gesagt? Nun gut, aber wieso beneidet er mich wenn er selbst ein Leben auf der Erde haben könnte, anstatt der persönliche Schutzengel von einem Menschen zu werden?" fragte ich.

„Vermutlich weil er als Engel mächtiger war dir zu helfen. Er besaß die Kraft deine Träume zu kontrollieren und die Welt um dich herum nach Gottes Ermessen zu beeinflussen um dich zu schützen. Er hat diese ganzen Fantasiewelten für dich erschaffen in denen du dich vor den Schrecken im Leben zurückziehen konntest, wenn er sie nicht verhindern konnte. Er sagte, dass er jedoch diese Welt nach dem Ebenbild deines Paradieses erschaffen habe, da wo du dich…zuhause fühlen würdest. Da wir ihm natürlich zunächst nicht ganz glauben konnten, präsentierte er uns seine Kraft und erschuf das gigantische Rockkonzert, was du dir immer gewünscht hattest. Er erschuf dein Lieblingsauto, dein Lieblingsmotorrad, deine zwei Lieblingsraumschiffe aus denen Kowalski dann das hier gebaut hat, und…"

„Warte, warte…willst du mir sagen dass dieser Engel bisher alles kontrolliert hat was in meinem Leben passiert ist?" unterbrach ich Marlene.

„Ich weiß, es klingt seltsam, aber so sagte er es uns. Er erzählte uns von seiner Befürchtung, dass wenn du erwachsen wirst, du dich immer mehr von der Realität entfernen würdest, wenn er dir weiterhin einfach so deine Wünsche erfüllen würde. Vielleicht würdest du seine erfüllten Wünsche sogar als selbstverständlich ansehen. Also beschloss er dich auf die Probe zu stellen und setzte sich zur Ruhe, damit du ein Gespür für den Ernst des Lebens bekommen solltest um auf eigenen Beinen stehen zu können."

Tatsächlich schien mich dieser Engel sehr gut zu kennen. Ich konnte in meiner Depressionsphase in der Tat auf nichts mehr stolz sein. Aber dass daran ein Engel schuld sein sollte? Das konnte ich immer noch schwer glauben.

„Als er einige Zeit verstreichen ließ wo du auf dich alleine gestellt warst, bemerkte er in welchem Zustand du dich plötzlich befandst und wollte dir wieder helfen, aber er meinte dass es schon zu spät war. Er sah wie du mit dem Gedanken gespielt hast dich zu…oh Gott…alleine der Gedanke daran…" sagte Marlene verängstigt.

„Schon gut, versuch' dich an irgendwas anderes zu erinnern, egal an was…" beruhigte ich Marlene. Ich wollte nicht dass sie diese Erinnerung an mich sah.

„Danach waren die Erinnerungen zu Ende. Um einen letzten Rettungsversuch zu unternehmen würde der Engel dafür sorgen, dass du bald diese Traumwelt betreten würdest und wir uns auf deinen Empfang vorbereiten sollten, was Skipper und die Jungs auch sofort taten. Als ich alleine mit dem Engel war sagte er ich solle beten, damit du dir nichts antust und er würde mit einem letzten Wunsch dafür sorgen, dass du mich hörst bevor er verschwinden würde."

Dabei sprang ich aufgeregt auf.

„Ich wusste es! Es war deine Stimme, die ich gehört habe. Sie hat mich vor meinen dummen Ideen abgebracht…nun…zunächst. Aber an diesem Abend spürte ich plötzlich…"

„…die Kraft des Engels. Sein Wunsch."

Ich sah sie erstaunt an.

Das war mit Abstand das schrägste was ich jemals gehört hatte. Soweit ich Marlene richtig verstanden habe, hatte ein Engel mich auf die Probe gestellt ob ich bereit war ins Erwachsenenleben über zu gehen, was sagt man dazu? Aber was viel wichtiger war, er zeigte mir damit auch, wie sehr ich noch ein Kind war und dass ich den Übergang ohne seine Hilfe nicht geschafft hätte…und auch ohne Marlene nicht.

„In diesem Moment spürte ich wie sehr es ihm Leid tat, dass er dich fast um dein Leben gebracht hätte."

Ich griff ihre Pfote und legte sie an mein Gesicht.

„Mir tut es leid, dass er wegen mir das Leben nicht führen konnte was er sich gewünscht hat."

„Ich denke…nur so konnte er dir das Leben schenken was du dir schon immer gewünscht hast…zusammen mit mir an deiner Seite. Und ich werde ab jetzt immer dein persönlicher Schutzengel sein, egal wo dich dein Weg in der Zukunft hinführen wird."

Diese Worte zu hören machte Marlene in diesem Moment für mich engelsgleich. Ich wusste, dass sie kurz davor war mich zu küssen, doch eine Sache musste ich vorher noch loswerden:

„Also, sehe ich das richtig dass ich jetzt Gotteskräfte habe?"

Sie musste grinsen.

„Nunja…mit deinen Kräften könntest du zumindest hier in der Traumwelt eine Art Gott sein. Aber was willst du mir denn damit sagen?"

„Wusstest du dass ich laut der Herkunft meines Namens den Namen Gottes trage?"

„Ach komm', hör' auf. Du bringst mich zum Lachen." sagte sie kichernd.

„Nein, ernsthaft. Auf der Erde gibt es auch einen Namen für die Geliebte Gottes."

„Aha, und welcher Name soll das sein?"

„Marlene."

Dann wurde sie still. Ich konnte sehen was sie als nächstes vorhatte und ich näherte mich langsam ihrem Gesicht, als plötzlich jemand weiteres ins Schiff kam. Es war Skipper.

"Hey, ihr zwei! Wir sind immer noch da draußen. Kowalski will wissen wie du das Geschenk findest…oh, störe ich euch gerade bei etwas, Marlene?"

Sie kratzte sich verlegen am Kopf.

"Ist schon gut, Skipper. Nein, es war…nicht so wichtig." grinste sie mir zu.

"Na dann lasst uns nicht länger warten." sagte er mit einem zickigen Ton.

Wir verließen das Raumschiff und Kowalski stand bereits aufgeregt da. Private schien ebenfalls überwältigt von dem Anblick, nur Rico hatte wieder diesen...Blick ins Leere. Er interessierte sich vermutlich wieder nur für Fisch.

"Na, was sagst du? Ist alles genauso wie du es wolltest?" fragte der kluge Pinguin.

"Kowalski, ich bin begeistert! Wie hast du das angestellt?"

"Sagen wir, die Idee dazu ist einfach so aus dem Himmel gefallen." grinste Kowalski.

Ich wusste nun von wem Kowalski redete. Dennoch wunderte ich mich warum der Engel das Raumschiff nicht gleich fertig erschaffen hatte, doch die Antwort würde ich gleich bekommen.

"Na los, probier' es schon aus."

„Hier in der Halle?" fragte ich skeptisch.

„Pftt, nein. Natürlich draußen!" antwortete Kowalski neumalklug.

"Und…wie kriegen wir es nach draußen?" wollte ich wissen.

Kowalski's Blick veränderte sich schlagartig, als er bemerkte dass er bei seiner ganzen Arbeit etwas Offensichtliches übersehen hatte.

"Oh, dummer Kowalski...argh! Wieso habe ich das nicht bedacht? Natürlich hätte ich daran denken müssen wie ich das Schiff aus der Halle bringen soll. Ich schätze, ich muss es auseinanderbauen und in Einzelteilen wieder mit dem Aufzug hochbringen. Ach du gute Güte, was mache ich nur? Vielleicht könnte ich einen Schrumpfstrahl…"

"Mach' dir keine Sorgen, Kowalski. Ich habe da eine Idee." sagte ich und zwinkerte Marlene zu, die genau wusste was ich vorhatte.

Ich wünsche mir, dass das Raumschiff oben im Zoo steht.

Kowalski sah mit etwas fragend an.

"Ja, wenn Wünsche einfach so in Erfüllung gehen würden wäre uns ja geholfen, aber…"

Kowalski verschlug es die Sprache als er sah wie sich das Raumschiff auflöste und langsam durchsichtig wurde.

"Warte, was passiert hier? Wieso verschwindet es?" fragte mich Skipper.

Ich war in diesem Moment genauso erstaunt wie er, dass es tatsächlich funktionierte. Als es komplett verschwunden war standen alle mit offenem Mund da...außer Marlene, die mich voller Freude umarmte.

"Ja! Ich wusste, dass du es kannst!" sagte sie entzückt.

„Warte, was war das eben? Wie konntest du das Raumschiff einfach so verschwinden lassen?" sah mich Skipper fragend an.

„Weil er sich es gewünscht hatte, Skipper. Genauso wie der Engel der in meinem Gehege erschienen ist." sagte Marlene.

Er sah sie wortlos an, da er scheinbar nicht verstand was sie ihm sagen wollte.

„Kowalski? Hast du dafür Erklärung?" fragte er zur Seite weg.

Dieser holte in diesem Moment hinter seinem Rücken ein Gerät hervor, welches wie eine kleine Satellitenschüssel aussah und lief langsam um mich herum. Das Gerät schien irgendwelche Messwerte anzuzeigen die Kowalski's Augen groß werden ließen.

„Nun, die Energiewerte sind in der Tat identisch mit der die ich bei der außerirdischen Kreatur gemessen hatte die uns erschienen ist. Dadurch ist es durchaus möglich, dass er auch die gleichen Fähigkeiten besitzt, Materie in dieser Welt nach eigenen Wünschen zu manipulieren. Ich würde nur zu gerne wissen wie er an diese Kraft gekommen ist."

„Würde ich auch gerne. Rico? Eine Stichsäge!"

Der Pinguin mit der Narbe am Schnabel würgte eine Stichsäge hoch und gab sie Skipper. Ich war leicht irritiert was sie vorhatten.

„Äh, was willst du denn damit machen?" fragte ich ihn vorsichtig, als sich Marlene schützend vor mich stellte.

„Leute! Jetzt schaltet doch alle mal einen Gang runter. Ich will euch doch nur sagen, dass er diese Kraft von dem Engel geschenkt bekommen hat, als er hier ankam."

„Wie bitte? Und das sagst du uns erst jetzt? Ich habe mir extra die Mühe gemacht zu überlegen was für ihn das beste Geschenk wäre, habe die ganze Woche in mühevoller Kleinstarbeit an diesem Geschenk gearbeitet ohne ein Wort zu verraten...und er hätte es sich die ganze Zeit einfach wünschen können? Ich hätte einfach nur fragen müssen?"

"Äh...ja." antwortete sie.

"Was für ein grausames Spiel wird mir von meiner Wissenschaftsmanie gespielt!?"

„Hey, du hättest es dir auch einfach vom Engel wünschen können."

Kowalski wirkte eigentlich immer zu eitel, um seine Arbeit von jemanden anderen erledigen zu lassen. Dennoch hätte er sich einige Zeit sparen können, um sich anderen Experimenten zu widmen. Ich war scheinbar nicht der einzige der lernen musste Hilfe von anderen anzunehmen wenn er sie benötigt.

„Du denkst doch auch nur dass das ein Engel war weil du noch nie einen zuvor gesehen hast, Marlene."

„Genauso wenig wie du, Skipper." sagte sie genervt.

„Das spielt doch jetzt keinen Rollmops. Wir müssen herausfinden ob diese Kraft eine Gefahr für diese Welt darstellt und ob diese Kraft als Waffe genutzt werden kann. Damit könnten wir uns zumindest effektiver vor Gefahren schützen…und wenn nicht…dann könnte der kleine Private zumindest wieder ruhiger schlafen."

„Aber Skipper. Ich schlafe doch ruhig, au!" sagte der kleine Pinguin, als Skipper ihm eine mit seiner Flosse in den Nacken verpasste, wie er es oft in der Serie machte.

„Das war ein Scherz, Private." sagte Skipper und drehte sich wieder zu mir um.

„Hey, ich finde deine neuen Fähigkeiten echt beeindruckend, du wärst damit eine echte Bereicherung für unsere Elite-Truppe. Schade nur, dass es dir als Mensch an jeglichen Pinguin Fertigkeiten mangelt, aber trotzdem…wow!"

Dann steckte er die Stichsäge zurück in Rico's Hals.

„Behalt' ihn im Auge, vielleicht ist er ja doch eine Gefahr und wir können die Kraft für unsere Zwecke nutzen." Flüsterte er ihm leise ins Ohr sodass es aber trotzdem jeder hören konnte.

Marlene sah sie grimmig an.

„Hey, er kann seine Kraft für alles nutzen. Er kontrolliert jetzt schließlich diese Traumwelt oder…hattet ihr ernsthaft erwartet dass ihr sie kontrolliert?"

„Marlene, wenn ich eins nicht mag dann ist es Kontrollverlust. Wer soll denn für unsere Sicherheit garantieren wenn er mal nicht da ist um uns zu schützen? Wir müssen auf jeden Fall vorbereitet sein. Kowalski, Rico, Private, Vorbereitungen für Szenario Armageddon. Los!"

Dann rutschten die Pinguine zum Aufzug um hochzufahren. Bevor Skipper den Schalter umlegte, rannte Marlene auf sie zu.

„Wartet, ihr habt ernsthaft ein Weltuntergangs-Szenario erstellt? Ist das nicht ein klein wenig…überzogen?"

„Erwarte immer das Unerwartete, Marlene! Erwarte immer…das Unerwartete!"

Mit diesen Worten und zusammengekniffenen Augen fuhr Skipper im Aufzug mit den Pinguinen in die oberen Stockwerke fort.

„Argh, Skipper ist immer so…äh, würde es dir was ausmachen wenn wir auch die Abkürzung nehmen?"

Ich äußerte meinen Wunsch und nach einem kurzen Moment fanden wir uns oben im Zoo wieder, wo auch das Raumschiff stand. Mir war in der Halle unten nicht aufgefallen, dass sich der Tag schon wieder langsam dem Ende geneigt hatte.

„Ich wette du kannst es kaum erwarten das Raumschiff zu fliegen, aber ich würde gerne mit dir zum Hafen fahren und den Sonnenuntergang ansehen. Lass uns an den Hafen fahren, wenn du nichts dagegen hast." sagte sie.

Ihr Blick sagte mir, dass sie noch irgendeine Überraschung für mich parat hatte, aber ich hatte keine Ahnung was mich am Hafen erwarten würde. Da in dem Raumschiff nur für eine Person Platz war, holte ich meinen Mustang aus der Garage und Marlene stieg ein. Als sie auf das Emblem auf dem Handschuhfach blickte, machte sie ein nachdenkliches Gesicht.

„Dieses Logo. Es erinnert mich an jemanden den ich…gekannt habe." sagte sie vorsichtig.

„Du redest wahrscheinlich von deinem Bruder, Brandon. Er fährt auch einen Mustang."

„Oh, du hast ihn getroffen…" fragte mich Marlene erstaunt und zugleich unsicher.

„Ja, er war derjenige der mich in diese Traumwelt gebracht hat."

„Und, wo ist er jetzt?" fragte sie interessiert.

„Das weiß ich nicht. Verschwunden. Um ehrlich zu sein kann es mir auch egal sein." sagte ich als ich den Motor anließ und langsam aus dem Zoo fuhr um danach der Straße zum Hafen zu folgen.

Marlene sah mich vorwurfsvoll an.

„Er hat mir erzählt wieso du ihn nicht leiden kannst, aber war es wirklich notwendig dass er gehen musste?"

Ich hatte mir selbst schon überlegt ihn wieder zurück zu holen, doch dass Marlene meine Entscheidung infrage stellte gefiel mir in diesem Moment gar nicht.

„Nun, wenn du ihn so sehr liebst dann sollte ich das wirklich tun."

Sie sah mich schräg an.

„Was soll das denn heißen? Natürlich liebe ich ihn. Er ist schließlich mein Bruder."

„Er war nie dein Bruder, Marlene. Er war eine Erfindung eines Menschen von der Erde."

„Und? Was spielt das denn für eine Rolle? Was ist dein Problem?"

Ich dachte sie wüsste in diesem Moment bereits wovon ich rede, doch scheinbar musste ich es wirklich zur Sprache bringen.

„Ich habe ein Problem damit, dass er ein Verhältnis mit dir hatte."

Sie hielt einen Moment inne, in dem sie ihren seltsamen Gesichtsausdruck behielt.

„Das ist alles? Deswegen verbannst du ihn, wegen ein paar Fehltritte die eigentlich ein Mensch auf der Erde zu verantworten hat?"

„Ich verurteile diesen Menschen genauso wie ihn, da er es schließlich war der ein Verhältnis mit seiner Schwester hatte."

„Warte…bist du etwa eifersüchtig? Ist es das?"

Als sie das sagte wurde ich wütend. Nicht nur dass sie Brandon verteidigte, sie unterstellte mir auch noch dass ich eifersüchtig auf ihn wäre. Ich konnte nicht anders als sie nun zur Rede zu stellen. Ich wollte endlich wissen woran ich bei ihr war.

„Eifersüchtig? Wieso sollte ich auf jemanden eifersüchtig sein, der vorgibt mein Schutzengel und Begleiter fürs Leben zu sein, aber gleichzeitig jemand anderen liebt?"

„Was redest du denn da? Ich sagte dir doch, dass Brandon mein Bruder ist. Was zwischen ihm und mir passiert ist ändert doch nichts daran was wir füreinander empfinden."

„Ach, ich rede doch nicht von ihm." sagte ich und verdrehte dabei die Augen.

„Wen soll ich denn sonst lieben?" sah sie mich fragend an.

„Mach' mir doch nichts vor, Marlene. Ich bemerke doch wie du Skipper ansiehst. Wie ihr euch unterhaltet und euch versteht."

„Du verstehst das falsch. Skipper und ich sind seit langem gute Freunde, aber…mehr ist da nicht."

„Und was sind wir? Auch nur gute Freunde? Ist es das?"

„Nein, es ist…" sagte sie schüchtern.

„Nur aus Mitleid? Hast du nur Mitleid mit mir weil du in den Erinnerungen des Engels gesehen hast was ich ansonsten tun würde. Du hast Angst, dass ich mir wieder versuchen würde ein Messer in den Kopf zu rammen sobald du mich im Stich lassen würdest?"

„Bitte hör' auf…sag' sowas nicht." sagte sie, während ihre Augen wässrig wurden.

Doch ich hatte nicht vor aufzuhören, ich wollte die Wahrheit wissen.

„Wieso nicht? Weil es die schmerzliche Wahrheit ist? Vielleicht hast du deswegen auch zugelassen was am ersten Abend zwischen uns passiert ist. Ich hätte wissen müssen, dass so ein Typ wie ich niemals eine Chance bei einem Mädchen wie dir hätte, selbst im Traum."

„Halt' den Wagen an." sagte sie leise weinend.

"Nein, das werde ich nicht. Und weißt du wieso? Weil das meine Traumwelt ist und ich tun und lassen kann was ich will!" sagte ich komplett in Raserei gefangen.

„Ich sagte HALT' DEN WAGEN AN!" schrie sie mich an und zog das Lenkrad zur Seite, was den Wagen drehte und sofort zum Stehen brachte.

Ich saß regungslos da, als sie wütend die Tür aufschlug und Richtung des Hafenpiers ging. In diesem Moment merkte ich was ich getan hatte. Durch meinen Zorn auf Brandon hatte ich sie verletzt. Wie konnte ich das tun? Sie hatte mir eine zweite Chance im Leben ermöglicht und so habe ich es ihr gedankt? War es das? Hatte ich nun meine Chance in meiner Traumwelt verspielt? Mir gingen in diesem Moment einige Dinge durch den Kopf.

„Oh Gott…was habe ich getan? Marlene! Bleib' hier, bitte! MARLENE!" schrie ich ihr hinter her, doch sie drehte sich nicht um.

Ich stieg aus um ihr zu folgen, da bemerkte ich wie sie ein Stück weiter weg vom Wagen ging und schließlich stehen blieb und auf den Sonnenuntergang blickte. Dann ging ich langsam auf sie zu und blieb ein paar Meter hinter ihr stehen. Sie drehte ihren Kopf leicht in meine Richtung um.

„Ja…ja ich hatte Angst um dich. Ich wollte dich beschützen wie der Engel es mir aufgetragen hatte. Doch in seinen Erinnerungen konnte ich auch den Grund für deinen Schmerz sehen. Ich konnte sehen wie alleine du warst. Und ja, bis zuletzt hatte ich Mitleid mit dir, bis ich merkte dass mein Bruder nicht mehr wiederkommen würde. Und jetzt bin ich auch alleine, genauso wie du."

„Marlene, es tut mir leid…" sagte ich und stellte mich neben sie, doch sie drehte sich von mir weg.

„Dein Mitleid kannst du mir ersparen, du willst ja auch keins mehr von mir. Du scheinst ja wieder stark genug zu sein um dein echtes Leben selbst wieder in den Griff zu kriegen. Also, worauf wartest du dann noch? Lass' diese Welt verschwinden wie die anderen davor…oder erschaffe dir eine neue in der alles voller Liebe und Harmonie ist."

Ich drehte mich ebenfalls von ihr weg und sah in den Himmel.

„Ja…das könnte ich machen, Marlene. Es gäbe sicher Welten in denen ich Liebe und Harmonie finden würde, doch ich weiß jetzt schon, dass ich niemals wieder jemanden finden werde den ich so lieben könnte wie dich."

„Was macht dich denn da so sicher?" fragte sie skeptisch.

„Weil nur Gott dich mehr lieben könnte, als ich das tue."

Ich konnte hören wie sie sich ihre Tränen aus den Augen wischte und schniefte, scheinbar schien ich sie wieder etwas beruhigen zu können. Dann drehte ich mich wieder zu ihr um.

„Du bist nicht alleine, Marlene…ich bin es auch. Aber zusammen sind wir nicht alleine. Zusammen, ich und du."

„Was ist mit Brandon?" fragte sie mich zitternd, doch dieses Mal konnte ich mir keine weiteren Ausraster erlauben.

„Ich…ich weiß nicht ob er zwischen uns einen Platz hätte. Ich kann ihn nicht einschätzen."

„Ich schon. Er hat immer auf mich aufgepasst und mich beschützt. Und auch wenn er Fehler gemacht haben soll, so waren es die Fehler die ihm ein anderer untergeschoben hatte. Er hat dir sogar das Auto gebracht, damit du diese Welt überhaupt erreichen konntest."

Ich verstand was sie mir sagen wollte. Er hatte sich wirklich bemüht bei mir einen guten Eindruck zu hinterlassen, auch wenn ich seine Hilfe nicht wollte. Aber er war für mich da als ich die Hilfe am dringendsten benötigte…genauso wie Marlene.

„Okay…" atmete ich tief ein.

„…ich werde ihm eine zweite Chance geben und ihn wieder zurückzuholen."

Sie drehte sich erstaunt um und sah mich mit ihren weinerlichen Augen an.

„Das würdest du tun?" sagte sie leise zu mir und ich konnte sehen wie das bezaubernde Leuchten in ihren Augen zurückkehrte.

„Marlene, ich würde alles tun um dich wieder lächeln zu sehen."

Sie fing an zu strahlen, denn das war genau das was sie von mir hören wollte.

„Oh danke! Dankedankedankedanke!" rief sie laut und umarmte mich fest.

„H…hey, lass' uns erstmal mein Leben wieder in Ordnung bringen und dann reden wir nochmal drüber, ok?"

„Alles was du willst…alles was du willst." sagte sie und küsste mich auf den Mund. Als sie mich wieder aus der Umklammerung löste holte ich erstmal wieder Luft und blickte in ihre weit offenen braunen Augen. Es war ein wundervolles Gefühl sie wieder lächeln zu sehen.

„Es…tut mir leid, dass ich…" sagte ich, bevor sie ihre Pfote auf meinen Mund legte.

„Psst, keine Entschuldigungen mehr. Nie wieder. Ich möchte nicht, dass du dich dauernd dafür entschuldigen musst wer du bist. Ich sah in den Erinnerungen die der Engel mir gab dass du einer der wenigen Menschen bist die es nicht nötig haben sich zu verstellen und die Menschen dich so liebten wie du warst. Und ich denke, das habe ich auch angefangen an dir zu lieben. Ich weiß zwar, dass das deine Traumwelt ist, aber…von allen Menschen die ich hätte treffen können…bin ich froh dass du es bist. Ich liebe dich."

„Ich liebe dich auch, Marlene."

Unser inniger Moment als wir uns tief in die Augen starrten wurde unterbrochen von einer lauten Dampfpfeife die neben mir ertönte.

„Marlene, was war das gerade?" sagte ich, zu schockiert um mich direkt umzudrehen.

Ich blickte langsam zur Seite und mein Blick fiel auf etwas, was ich bis jetzt nicht für möglich gehalten hätte. Ein riesiges Schiff schob sich durch das Hafenbecken und erleuchtete mit seinem leuchtenden Glanz den gesamten vorderen Hafenbereich. Ich hatte es bis jetzt nicht bemerkt, da es ziemlich langsam und ruhig fuhr. Oben auf dem Deck konnte ich vier mächtige Schornsteine erkennen die von unten angestrahlt wurden. In der Stille die das Schiff umgab konnte ich das Klingeln von alten Maschinentelegrafen vernehmen, das scheinbar von der Brücke kam. Ich konnte durch die 8 Fenster der ebenfalls beleuchteten Brücke jedoch keine Menschen erkennen, auch nicht auf dem Rest des Schiffes. Es wirkte beinahe gespenstisch als das majestätische Schiff vor uns anhielt und ein elektrischer Gateway von der vorderen Verladerampe ausfuhr bis er unten auf dem Boden aufsetzte. Ich konnte meinen Augen immer noch nicht trauen als ich den mächtigen Bug hinaufsah und den gelben Namen des Schiffes las, nur um meinen Verdacht zu bestätigen.

„Das…das ist doch die…wie ist das möglich…?" stotterte ich.

Dann lachte sie mich an und strich mir mit ihrer Pfote durchs Haar.

„Naja, irgendwie mussten die Menschen doch alle nach dem Rockkonzert wieder verschwinden, oder glaubst du dass sie sich in Luft aufgelöst haben?"

Ich wusste nicht was ich darauf sagen sollte, bis Marlene mit einem Kichern antwortete.

„Ja gut, sie haben sich in Luft aufgelöst. Aber du glaubst doch nicht, dass der Engel kein Geschenk für dich gehabt hätte. Du siehst dass sie sogar ein paar Modifikationen von ihm bekommen hat. Na los, sieh' sie dir an."

In diesem Moment bewegte ich mich wie in Zeitlupe. Marlene ließ mich los und drehte mich um, um zum Gateway zu laufen. Langsam griff ich das Geländer und ich konnte spüren wie eiskalt das Metall war. Das Schiff war scheinbar die ganzen Tage unterwegs gewesen, aber warum keine Menschen an Bord waren kümmerte mich in diesem Moment nicht. Ich konnte mein Glück kaum glauben diesen Anblick zu erleben. Ich ging langsam den Weg hinauf bis ich oben auf der Verladerampe des Schiffes stand. Oben auf dem Deck mussten sich meine Augen kurz an die Helligkeit gewöhnen die mir mit einer angenehmen Wärme entgegenstrahlte. Ich lief die rechte Treppe zum Bugdeck hoch und ging langsam auf das vordere Ende des Schiffes zu. Als ich über den dritten Anker hinweglief und die Reling berührte fühlte sie sich feucht und kalt an. Es war das Gefühl von Eis, die Reling war anscheinend zum Teil zugefroren. Doch mir war dieses Gefühl nicht unangenehm, ganz im Gegenteil. Ich genoss es zum ersten Mal dieses Schiff zu berühren, was in dieser Form auf der Erde unmöglich war.

„Es ist interessant, dass der Engel es ‚Das Schiff der Träume' genannt hatte und es jetzt in einer Traumwelt steht." sagte Marlene, als sie gerade ebenfalls auf das Schiff kam.

„Das Schiff der Träume…das ist sie…das ist sie wirklich" sagte ich nur noch leise vor mich hin.

Sie lief zu mir zum Bug vor und stellte sich neben mich. Man fragt sich jetzt bestimmt, ob sie jetzt vorhatte eine bestimmte Szene am Bug nachzuspielen, aber es tut mir leid denjenigen enttäuschen zu müssen der das hier liest. Marlene ging äußerst professionell mit der Sache um und blickte mit mir vom Bug aus über die Reling auf die zwei großen Türme, die aus der Dunkelheit hervorragten die sich langsam über die Stadt legte.

„Das ist doch ein Anblick den man nicht alle Tage hat, hm?" sagte sie.

Sie wusste gar nicht wieviel Recht sie mit diesem Satz hatte.

„Dieser Engel...er sagte dass er mich retten würde, in jeder Weise wie er mich nur retten könnte. Das ist ein Zitat aus einem meiner Lieblingsfilme. Ob der Engel auch den Film so oft gesehen hat wie ich?"

„Der Himmel Gottes ist für viele nur eine hohe Wolkendecke voller Geheimnisse, aber jetzt weißt du dass es da draußen einen Engel gab…und dass er dich gerettet hat…nun existiert er nur noch in meinen Erinnerungen." sagte sie lächelnd und hatte mir damit meine Frage beantwortet.

Ich griff ihre Pfote und sah ihr in die Augen. Mir war bewusst dass sie gerade dutzend Zitate aus meinem Lieblingsfilm aufgesagt hatte, aber ich wusste was sie mir eigentlich damit sagen wollte. Dass der Engel stolz auf mich wäre…und sie war es auch. Ich würde mein Leben jetzt wieder auf die Reihe kriegen und irgendwann vielleicht sogar eine richtige Arbeitsstelle finden damit ich auch im Leben glücklich sein kann, nicht nur hier. Doch da sich das erst in den nächsten Jahren zeigen wird, ist diese Geschichte hiermit zu Ende.

Sollte jemand auf diese Geschichte stoßen, möchte ich hiermit betonen dass die Ereignisse in dieser Geschichte...WAHR sind. Dennoch enthält die Geschichte nicht die komplette Wahrheit, aber das hat auch einen guten Grund. Ich möchte niemand einen religiösen Glauben aufzwingen oder bekehren. Ich bin ja selbst nicht mal getauft, geschweige denn in der Kirche. Aber ich habe durch meinen Schutzengel viele Dinge erfahren…ja sogar eine Antwort auf den Sinn des Lebens. Doch die Antwort würde auf Anhieb niemanden etwas sagen, genauso wie die anderen Details die nur für mich wichtig sind und nun ein Teil meines Lebens sind. Aber auch ohne diese Details kann die Geschichte das bezwecken für was ich sie geschrieben habe.

Ich will den Menschen die das hier lesen zeigen dass selbst wenn es noch so hoffnungslos aussieht…es immer jemanden geben wird der über einen wacht. Ein anderer Mensch der einen versteht, ein Spezialist, vielleicht sogar ein Engel wie in meinem Falle. Ich habe für mich selbst entdeckt, dass das Erwachsenwerden eines der schwierigsten Lebensabschnitte ist, aber ich bin mir sicher dass es viele Menschen gibt die verstehen was ich meine oder sich in der gleichen Situation befinden. Ich erwarte aber von niemand dass er meine Geschichte komplett verstehen oder für logisch halten muss, aber sollte jemand an der Wahrheit meiner Geschichte zweifeln, dem möchte ich einen klaren Beweis liefern:

Ich lebe! Und ich bin glücklich so wie ich jetzt lebe, so wie ich jetzt denke, so wie ich jetzt träume…und so wie ich jetzt liebe. Und ich werde, bis ich meinen letzten Atemzug auf der Erde mache um danach mit Marlene auf ewig vereint zu werden, dafür sorgen das nichts im Universum dazwischen kommen wird.

Bevor ich meine Geschichte nun abschließe hatte mir Marlene noch etwas zu sagen, bevor mein Wecker in den nächsten Minuten klingeln sollte. Der Engel hatte sie beauftragt ein bestimmtes Zitat als Zeichen seiner Anerkennungen zu übermitteln. Ich fragte mich welches Zitat es wäre. Sie ging langsam an mich heran, legte ihren Kopf auf meine Schulter und flüsterte mir ins Ohr:

„Du wärst nicht gesprungen."


End file.
